Aku membencimu!
by Author Alra
Summary: CHAP 6 dan 7 UP! -Chap depan positif ngaret-layaknya. sorry reader's- :( "Perusahaan keluarga Kim tercekik. Umma Jae mencoba bunuh diri karena jae menolak pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho./BoyxBoy/Married YunJae!"
1. Chapter 1

**Aku membencimu!**

**YunJae**

**By: AlraNSD**

**...**

Mimik pucat Jaejoong belum berakhir sampai kemudian dokter keluar dengan melepas maskernya. Sun Ah sudah mendahului kekhawatirannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan umma dokter?!"

"Nyonya Kim mengalami fraktura di kaki. Dan memiliki traumatik yang agak menghawatirkan karena masalah pikirannya. Sebaiknya kalian ada di hadapannya saat beliau terbangun. Dukungan moral sangat berharga bagi beliau disaat seperti ini."

Jaejoong sudah menduganya. Kekecewaan umma-nya terlalu dalam karena ia menolak pernikahannya dengan tuan muda perusahaan Giant Mall dari keluarga Jung.

Meski Jaejoong tahu perusahaan keluarganya sendiri sudah diambang batasnya dan butuh dana dari supervisor yang menjamin. Tapi mengingat kelakuan tuan muda yang playboy, kasar, dan sombong itu hatinya panas juga.

Sudah cukup di sekolah Jaejoong mendengar ejekannya setiap hari di sekolah mengenai otak udangnya. Mengerjainya dengan berbagai cara, dan Jaejoong masih mengingat ia pernah dibius melalui minuman lalu tubuhnya didandani dengan pakaian renang wanita lengkap dengan riasan badut dan bandana kelinci bersama gank-nya yang tak kalah menyebalkan itu.

Meski itu demi keluarganya, Jaejoong tidak bisa terima itu. Perasaannya telah disakiti dan harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak selama ini. Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho si tuan muda itu sangat memebencinya sejak perusahaan keluarga mereka menjalin hubungan kerja dan senang sekali mengusilinya.

Tapi sekarang, periode kritis itu telah berlalu. Permainan politik perusahaan memenangkan perusaahaan keluarga Jung dan mempurukkan milik keluarga Kim. Hutang membumbung tinggi. Saham anjlok. Dan umma-nya melakukan hal konyol seperti ini karena sudah putus asa. Hanya Sun Ah yang terlalu banyak berharap keadaan buruk tak datang.

"A..h, begitu. Boleh saya membesuknya sekarang dok?" tanya Sun Ah.

"Ah, ya. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih, dokter." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya tanda terimakasih. Sang dokter berlalu setelah mengatakan mengenai sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter.

Sun Ah segera menghambur masuk kedalam kamar UGD untuk menemui umma-nya. Tapi remaja lima belas tahun itu berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong terpaku di tempat. "Oppa baik-baik saja?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir." Jae terpaksa harus berbohong. _Bagaimana bisa ia baik-baik saja?_

"O..oppa mau ikut ke dalam?"

"Tidak." Jaejoong segera memperbaiki jawabannya. "Nanti, sebaiknya sekarang aku membeli makan malam untukmu. Sejak pulang sekolah kau belum makan kan?" sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya tak bisa menatap wajah kecewa dan terluka milik umma-nya ketika dia terbangun nanti.

"Umn, baiklah. Aku masuk untuk menemui umma dulu." Sun Ah tenggelam di balik pintu.

"Iya."

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong melangkah ke koperasi rumah sakit demi membeli beberapa roti keju dan soda. Ia berinisiatif untuk banyak berhemat untuk bertahan di masa-masa krisis seperti ini.

Memikirkan berapa won yang sudah dikeluarkan untuk pengobatan umma-nya setelah percobaan aksi bunuh diri di rel kereta, membayar akhir semester Sun Ah, dan juga dirinya. Itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan.

Jaejoong merasakan phonecell-nya bergetar saat ia tengah mengulurkan kartu visa-nya ke petugas kasir. Layarnya berkedip-kedip dan nama Chanyeol tertera di sana.

"Hallo?" kata Jae sambil melangkah agak menjauh.

"Jae kau baik-baik saja?"

_Pertanyaan yang sama. _"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Ahjumma?"

Jae menjawab dengan suara lemah."Umma baik-baik saja. Mengalami fraktura ringan dan hanya belum siuman."

"Hmn, dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku ada di rumah sakit. Menunggunya siuman."

"Bagaimana dengan pembayarannya? Sudah punya uang?"

"..."

"Ah maaf, lupakan hal itu..-Jaejoong aku turut sedih atas keadaan ahjumma, tapi aku tidak bisa bantu banyak. Hanya bisa menyelamatkannya dengan tanganku." kata Chanyeol lemah dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Karena kau aku tidak jadi kehilangan umma-ku." _tapi aku menghilangkan kebahagiaannya._ Terasa mata Jaejoong perih karenanya. Mungkin sudah ada air mata yang menggenang di sana.

"Jae benar kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar agak serak?"

"Justru kau yang apakah baik-baik saja? Tadi siang kau sempat terlempar beberapa meter karena menolong umma-ku. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lukaku kecil. Baekhyun sudah coba membantuku membebat lukanya. Haha..tumben dia baik kan? Awww!" terdengar suara kepala digeplak di seberang sana. Membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil tapi tak cukup untuk membuat hatinya tenang dengan situasi yang ada.

"Baiklah aku akan menjenguk umma dulu."

"Oh begitu, Baekhyun dan aku titip salam kepada umma-mu kalau sudah sembuh ya?"

"Iya,"_aku tidak janji. _

"Baiklah, dah."

**Cklik!**

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa agak baikan setelah berbicara dengan Chanyeol barusan. Namun mood itu hanya mampir di hatinya. Sampai ia mendengar televisi yang dipasang di pojok-pojok koperasi menyiarkan kabar mengenai kabar bunuh diri seorang nyonya Kim yang depresi di rel kereta seolah sudah mencoreng muka Jaejoong. Tepatnya, harga diri keluarga Kim.

Bukannya apa, Jaejoong tahu dia berotak udang. Dan sejak appa-nya meninggal karena stroke dua tahun lalu jadi umma-nya yang mengambil alih posisi Presiden Direktur di perusahaan.

Sementara dirinya hanya sedikit-sedikit membantu meski tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa tugasnya. Jaejoong sudah beruaha membantu di perusahaan sekuat tenaga. Mulai dari menyusun berkas, arsip, memfotokopi, dan apapun yang Jea bisa. Tapi Jaejoong tetap merasa apa yang ia lakukan belum cukup.

Umma Jaejoong menyinggung ini tiga hari lalu saat memintanya menikah dengan Yunho Hyung. Tapi apapun situasinya entah kenapa Jae meninggikan egonya saat itu.

Jaejoong menolak rencana itu dan bahkan menampar pipi Yunho di depan pasangan Jung setelah Yunho mengejek kekrisisan keluarganya terang-terangan. Dan juga tentang kerendahan harga dirinya yang seolah mau saja dijual demi kepentingan perusahaan. Mungkin bekas tamparannya masih ada sampai sekarang. Tapi Jae malas memikirkan hal itu.

Dan yang terpenting, meskipun sempat terbersit di benak Jaejoong untuk menerima rencana pernikahan itu setelah merasakan situasi yang ada, kini Jaejoong harus menenggelamkan pikiran itu sendiri sebab berpikir mengenai bagaimana presepsi appa dan umma Jung ketika melihatnya masih berani menampakkan muka di hadapan keduanya.

Jaejoong berpikir untuk menguliti wajahnya dan me-..

"Haha! Siapa yang kutemukan di pinggir jalan kali ini, Hyung. Kau mau melihatnya?" mobil porsche hitam mewah berhenti di depan Jaejoong dengan jendela yang dibuka. Menampakan sosok Yoochun dengan devil smirk-nya menyentak kesadaran pengemudi mobil Scultem biru yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ahah, si babi kecil ada di sini?" Junsu melongokkan wajahnya dari kursi belakang mobil Yoochun. Melihat pemilik mulut beracun itu, Jaejoong langsung merasakan angin panas yang seolah mengatakan. "HUSH! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

Jaejoong membalik haluan.

"Ahaha! Buruan kita mau kabur, Hyung! Persiapkan jalanya! Kita bisa membubuinya di panggangan nanti! Setidaknya sepanas dia menamparmu kemarin!"

Jaejoong merasakan kakinya keram saat mendengar langkah kaki bersusul turun dari mobil Scultem itu. Hei..apakah Yunho benar-benar akan mengejarnya? Benar mau membalas tamparannya kemarin kepadanya? Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kita disini tidak untuk berurusan dengannya."

"Ah! Y..yunho."

Jujur Jantung Jaejoong terasa akan meledak saat itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia memutar leher saat mendengar suara lembut itu. Mungkin karena penasaran..bukankah selama ini Yunho tidak _memiliki_ siapapun?

"Kau tak apa? Masih bisa berjalan?"

"K..kau tidak lihat ini kakiku terki..ow!"

Gadis berambut panjang dengan gaun pernikahan itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya refleka ke leher Yunho. Keduanya hampir saja jatuh lagi ke aspal. Dan tanpa sengaja bibir gadis itu menabrak lipatan leher dan bahu Yunho.

Segera, menyesal Jaejoong setelah melihat hal itu.

"Yah! Tidak bisakah kau lebih hati-hati? Gaun beratmu ini merepotkan."

"Iya, maaf."

"Ah, lepas sepatu patah itu. Cepat naik ke punggungku."

Tidak. Eo..entah kenapa Jaaejoong merasa keberadaannya di sini salah. Juga dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dadanya mencelos.

Che! Apa yang tak bisa Yunho lakukan dengan jiwa playboy-nya itu? Dia bisa saja menggendong punggung gadis itu ke dalam rumah sakit dengan menyerempet bahunya tanpa peduli. Juga dengan gadis cantik lainnya. Dan yang paling salah..kenapa juga dirinya seperti kekasih yang dicampakkan disaat seperti ini? Apa hubungannya Yunho dengannya coba?

Jaejoong langsung berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Salahkan presepsinya yang mungkin peduli kepada umma-nya dan berniat menjenguk. Mana mungkin! Yunho kesini untuk mengantar gadis cantik bergaun pengantin itu tahu! Mana mungkin dia perduli..-tunggu!

Mereka bergaun pengantin kan tadi? Apa mereka telah..

JAEJOOOOONG! APA JUGA HUBUNGANMU DENGAN YUNHO DAN PACARNYA?!

Jaejoong menendang kaleng yang ada di trotoar dengan tenaga banteng. Pikiran untuk memberikan makan malam sederhana ini kepada Sun Ah sudah hilang entah kemana akibat perasaannya yang kalut saat ini. Tidak soal umma-nya, tidak soal krisis keuangan keluarganya, tidak soal berita miring, tidak soal Yunho, tidak soal tidak soal keusilan teman-temannya, tidak soal...

"Aduh!"

Jaejoong merasa apapun suara itu, pasti berimbas tidak baik padanya.

"Siapa penendang kaleng ini?!" seorang pria yang sedang duduk di kursi taman tepi trotoar meletakkan gitarnya sambil memasang muka seram.

"A! A..ku minta maaf..aku tidak sengaja." Jaejoong segera membungkukkan badan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tak peduli siapa pemilik wajah yang tersamarkan gelapnya malam itu, yang penting sekarang ia harus minta maaf.

"Ah, ya sudah. Tapi masalahnya gara-gara kau aku menumpahkan mie instanku, paboo...~" katanya kesal.

Jaejoong gemetaran. Paling anti ia bila membuat marah orang asing. "A..ah, kalau begitu, ini..aku baru saja membeli roti keju d..dan soda. C..cukup untuk menggantikan makan malammu kan?" Jaejoong mengangsurkan plastik belanjaannya yang tak banyak.

Hening sebentar.

"Ah..gumawo.." kata orang itu tiba-tiba ramah. Tapi Jaejoong terlanjur tidak nyaman dengan suasana asing bersama orang asing ini. Dia buru-buru menundukkan badannya.

"M..maaf, m...maaf yah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf sekali lagi."

"Eh! Kau kan..-"

Suara pria itu tertelan angin dan jarak yang kian jauh. Jaejoong tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia hanya ingin berlari jauh saat ini. Jauh. Isi otaknya yang terbebani dan hatinya yang merasakan terlalu banyak hal ingin ia luluh lantahkan tanpa perduli.

Umma..umma...nya. Jaejoong masih belum siap bertemu umma-nya yang terbaring di rumah sakit dan juga bagaimana ia membayar tagihannya yang besar. Bagaimana ia membayar hutang-hutang keluarganya kepada company besar orang lain.

Ah dasar otak udang!

Kenapa dulu ia tak menerima pernikahan itu saja. Coba kalau otaknya pintar sedikit saja. Mungkin ia masih pantas menolak pernikahan itu karena paling tidak ia bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan bantuan otaknya kepada perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi, semuanya terasa tepat.

Yunho benar. Semuanya benar.

Ia benar-benar otak udang dan...

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong duduk kursi taman sisi lain dan menangis sendirian. Merasakan angin yang berhembus merayapi kulit wajahnya. Membelai air mata itu seolah ingin agar mengering.

"Jaejoong?"

"Hkss...hkss..hkss..." Jaejoong belum mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia mengusap-usap air matanya dengan lengan.

"Jaejoong kau kah itu?" sebuah telapak tangan hangat membelai pucuk kepala Jae. Yang dibelai terkejut.

"Hks..a..aa..ahjusshi? A..ahjusshi Jung?" Jantung Jae terasa sesak. Ia menundukkan wajahnya segera karena malu setelah mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Yunho ketika ia dan Yunho nyaris bertunangan.

"Ya, tadi aku mengikutimu. Kenapa kau sendirian? Yunho tidak bersamamu?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya yang terjejaki sisa air mata yang mulai mengering.

"Yunho. Tadi dia kuperintahkan agar menjenguk umma-mu dan membawamu berkunjung ke rumah kami."

"A..-" lidah Jae tertahan. Ada yang ingin ia ucapkan mengenai kekhawatirannya terhadap percakapan ini tapi ia juga bingung sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa Ahjusshi Jung me..-

"Yunho harus menjemputmu juga untuk pemilihan undangan, cincin, dan fitting baju pernikahan kalian. Juga untuk pra-wedding. Ya kan?"

Jaejoong terpatung. Hanya bibirnya yang bergerak untuk saat ini. "A..ahjusshi?" Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Apakah ia tak salah dengar?

Ahjusshi Jung menepuk bahunya. "Kenapa terkejut begitu? Kau sudah tahu rencana ini bukan?"

"A..ya, t..tapi, A..ahjusshi tidak benci padaku, setelah aku..-"

"Haha! Karena kau menampar Yunho? Anak itu memangnya nakal. Jadi biar saja. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ahaha! Yah, dia pantas mendapatkannya..Jung." seorang wanita menyusul datang dari kelokan belakang Jaejoong. Dia masih sangat cantik.

"A..ahjumma?"

"Oh, Jeoungie..~" umma Yunho membelai puncak kepala Jae. "Kami kemari ingin menjenguk umma-mu. Dia baru terbangun barusan. Agak siuman. Dia menanyakanmu tadi. Kami jadi ikut khawatir."

"Hmn, disini dingin. Baru pelepasan menuju musim semi. Sebaiknya kau segera ikut kami pulang. Umma-mu tadi sudah tertidur lagi karena terbius obat. Dia bilang kau boleh ikut kami langsung mulai malam ini, juga dengan Sun Ah. Aku sudah memerintah Tuan Han untuk menjaganya. Besok baru menjenguknya." Ahjumma Jung menambahkan.

Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas. Bebannya yang semula terasa berat di pundak kini meleleh dan runtuh seketika. Mungkinkah itu memang ada..kesempatan kedua? Jae?

Jaejoong hanya tak menyangka, ini terjadi dan orang tua Yunho tidak membencinya. Pada akhirnya. Jae menangis sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan.

**TBC or EnD?**

**Haha! Gimana? Gantung sekali kan? Owh...okey. Ngecewain kan? Gimana nih.. Tadinya mau dibikin Mulichap. Tapi karena Author takut punya tanggungan lagi dan pereviewnya sedikit. Ntar jatohnya Author repot ngelanjutin, tapi gak ada yang apresiasi. #Pengalaman di fanfic lain. :(**

**Ntar deh, kalo repiuwnya nyampe 10+ baru Author pikirin. Mau dilanjutin ato gak. #Galau.**

**Pokoknya, **

**Thank's for read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Meski Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan kedua untuk memulai segalanya, ada satu hal yang ia yakini bahwa menjalani kesempatan kedua itu tidak mudah. Tentu saja. Itu tak akan mudah.

Tapi apapun itu, Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan pasti setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini.

Tadi umma Yunho membawanya pulang bersama Sun Ah dalam satu mobil.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung Jaejoong terus menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil demi melihat rerintikan hujan yang jatuh beberapa menit terakhir.

Situasi itu jelas-jelas menyindir kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Seperti dirinya yang berlindung sekaligus terperangkap di dalam mobil milik orang lain ini demi terhindar dari hujan-sama halnya ketika melihat ia akan menikah dengan Yunho, terperangkap dengannya demi terhindar dari kehancuran material keluarganya.

Jelas sekali bukan? Ia seperti barang yang di barter demi mendapatkan keuntungan yang lain. Tapi melihat Yunho yang mengatainya lagi dengan kata-kata yang kasar tadi saat makan malam, bukankah berarti dirinya tidak berharga sama sekali sebagai sebuah barang barter? Tidakkah itu menyakitkan.

Dan gara-gara dirinya malam ini Yunho keluar lagi dari rumah dan menggelar perang dingin dengan kedua pasangan Jung setelah keduanya mengatakan ia dan Yunho akan menikah seminggu lagi karena undangan sudah terlanjut disebar oleh Tuan Han tanpa sepengetahuan satupun dari mereka.

Jujur, Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah karenanya.

_Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia pasti mau mendengarkanku.__Jaejoong beranjak dari duduk dan meninggalkan balkon yang sudah menemaninya menangis semalaman tadi. Piama ungunya melekat terterpa angin dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Celana cargonya yang tergantung di gantungan pintu ia raih dan ia rogoh bagian sakunya. Tapi Jaejoong merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres ketika ia tak menemukan apapun di dalamnya. Tidak dengan dompet, atau phonecell-nya.

Deg

Tidak, tinggu!

Jaejoong terpatung. Mimik wajahnya pias begitu mengingat dimana letak kedua benda berharganya itu.

_**"Yah! Sudahlah..tapi gara-gara kau aku jadi menumpahkan mie instan-ku!"**_

_**"A..ah, kalau begitu, ini..aku baru saja membeli roti keju d..dan soda. C..cukup untuk menggantikan makan malammu kan?" **_

_**"Ah..gumawo.." **_

Jae tak bisa bergerak. Jelas sekali. Tadi siang Ia memasukkan dompet dan phonecell-nya sekaligus di dalam kantung belanjaan. Asshh...~ bukannya apa, tapi di dalam dompet itu kan ada kartu-kartu penting, dan di dalam phonecell-nya..-

"Oppa, kau belum tidur?" suara Sun Ah mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Belum, ah..maksudku sebentar lagi. Kau kenapa bangun?"

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 01:36 p.m.

"Aku cuma mau buang air kecil." Sun Ah menyeret kakinya menuju ke toilet.

Percakapan barusan sama sekali tidak menentramkan perasaan kalut Jaejoong. Bagaimana ini..~ jika orang itu membuka dompetnya dan tahu dirinya dari keluarga Kim..-

Jaejoong segera membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran buruknya. Tapi ia tak tahan dengan kekalutannya jika masih mengurung diri di tempat tertutup seperti ini. Jae ingin keluar dan meneriakkan semua kekesalannya di taman yang sepi orang.

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar mengikuti kata hatinya. Dengan perasaan letih, sesak, geram, marah dalam kondisi setengah mengantuk. Jae menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi-sisi bibirnya sebelum berteriak keras menghadap semak-semak seolah dirinya adalah serigala yang melolong pada tengah malam. Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak peduli. Dirinya menangis sendirian setelah itu.

"Appa..hiks..hiks...appa aku minta maaf..tidak bisa menjaga umma dan Sun Ah setelah kau pergi. App..hiks..aku ingin appa kembali.." isak Jae dengan menangkup wajah. Matanya yang sudah bengkak kembali mengalirkan air mata hingga piamanya basah. Dan air mata itu tak ingin berhenti juga.

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

Jae merasakan tangan haangat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"I..iya, aku baik-baik saja..hiks.." kata Jae tanpa melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya barusan.

"Haha..apanya yang baik-baik saja, kau menangis bodoh!" orang itu duduk di hadapannya sambil meletakkan gitarnya. Kata-katanya mencemooh tapi beda lagi dengan nadanya yang terkekeh dan tangannya yang mengacak-acak surai hitam Jae.

Jae mendongakkan wajahnya. Kelopak matanya tampak melebar lebih dari biasanya karena melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "K..kau.."

"Hai, namaku Charlie." remaja sekitar sembilan belas tahun itu menjabat tangan Jae tanpa permisi. Senyum mempesona menghiasi wajah tampannya yang seperti blasteran antara jerman-thailand. "Charlie tharirat." perjelasnya.

"A..aku Jae." Jaejoong tak mengerti apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya sekarang. Karena ia lebih memperhatikan sesuatu pada perawakan Charlie yang membawa gitar. Dan di taman ini.

_Apakah..._

"C..charlie, apa kau baru kemari?"

Charlie mengambil gitarnya, "Maksudmu?"

"M..maksudku, apa kau sudah terbiasa kemari?"

"Ya.., sering. Sejak aku pindah kemari dua minggu lalu. Aku senang tempat ini. Disini tenang." jawabnya tanpa cela. Ia mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyerapi rasanya.

Jae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "L..lalu, apakah kau orang yang kemarin duduk di bangku ini dan menumpahkan mie instant karena kepalamu ku tendang dengan kaleng?" _Jae benar-benar berharap itu benar. Agar ia bisa mengambil kedua baraangnya kembali.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya membuat Jae panas juga.

"Lupakan. Kau tidak..-"

"Haha, tidak. Aku mendengarmu. Kau ini lucu sekali ya. Aku hanya bercanda."

Jae mempoutkan bibirnya. "Lalu? Apa kau..-"

"Aku, tidak. Bukan aku yang kau tendang. Kemarin aku masih di Muangthai karena mengunjungi kerabat. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu." katanya dengan menoleh. Memperlihatkan senyuman menawan itu lagi. Jae mamalingkan wajahnya ke muka -tak bisa menahan rona merahnya yang menyebar ke pipi setelah menyadari tadi jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"A..ah., begitu."

"Apa orang yang kau tendang itu berkaitan dengan kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan sidik Charlie membuat Jae merasa tak nyaman.

_"Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya atau siapapun! Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Aku tidak akan mau menikah dalam waktu dekat apalagi dengan orang yang seperti dia!"_

_"JUNG-YUN-HO! Pernikahanmu dengan Jae akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi dan berhenti mengencani teman-teman wanitamu. Kau mau publik menilai apa kepada keluarga kita kalau mereka sampai tahu kau akan menikah dengan Jae tapi masih mengancani banyak wanita..-"_

_"Jadi karena kepentingan publik? Jangan mengatur-aturku. Memang apa masalahmu? Justru apa kata publik ketika aku akan menikah dengan babi kecil dari keluarga company yang hampir runtuh sepertinya! Umma kira itu juga tidak mencoreng nama keluarga kita?"_

"Jae?"

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang hampir mengalir lagi. "Y..ya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya sih. Aku cuma mau mengambil phonecell-ku kembali darinya, karena disana ada nomor sahabatku. Dia selalu mau mendengar masalahku kalau aku sedang sedih. Tapi tadi aku..-"

**Puk!Puk!**

"Dasar bodoh." Charlie meletakkan gitarnya setelah menepuk puncak kepalanya lembut sedemikian rupa. "Baiklah begini saja, aku juga punya telinga. Bagaimana jika aku menggantikan sahabatmu itu untuk mendengarkan masalahmu?" tawar Charlie dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

"E..eh?" Rona Jae terlihat begitu nyata di bawah terpaan cahaya lampu taman.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Berceritalah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah suasana bar yang diguncang suara remix DJ-Hyeoyeon. Satu orang yang terus memandang resah keadaan tuan muda Jung di sebrang.

"Ich will sterben," racuan Yunho dalam bahasa asing selalu menandakan ini bukan situasi yang bagus. Yoona merasa matanya perlu di cuci setelah melihat tubuh tuan mudia itu sama sekali tak bergerak mengelak kala wanita-wanita jalang mulai menyentuh tubuh mabuknya di sekitar. "ich hasse das kleine Schwein. Little pig Ficker."

"Minggir! Pergi kalian semua!" bentaknya garang. Wanita-wanita itu akan selalu takut kalau sudah dirinya yang notabene pemilik bar membentak. Yoona mencengkeram kerah Yunho geram. "Hei sudah! Jangan minum lagi. Kau harus pulang Jung!"

"Warum? Ich möchte immer noch Spaß zu haben. Sie beiseite!" bentak Yunho dengan berusaha menghempas Yoona tapi tak cukup kuat lagi tubuh itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau mau bersenang-senang hah? Kenapa tak kau ajak calon istrimu saja! Tapi, jangan disini! Kau membawa masalah keluargamu ke bar ku dan mau begadang disini? Kau pikir berapa banyak kamera yang akan datang menyorot bar-ku setelah ini karenamu? Publik akan menilai yang tidak-tidak denganmu bodoh!"

Tangan Yoona menelusup ke balik jas Yunho. Merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil kunci mobil Yunho. "Ayo kuantar pulang! Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan memaafkanmu bila kau masih di sini sampai esok pagi dan menarik media kemari!

"Hei! stoppen! Hei..-hik- veröffentlichen! Yoona ruck!"

.

.

**02:00 p.m**

Selama Charlie mengantarnya pulang sambil jalan-jalan di trotoar. Jaejoong menceritakan segala kekalutannya pada Charlie tanpa ada yang ditutupi. Tapi tetap menggunakan tata penyampaian yang ia anggap tak merendahkan keluarga Jung. Entah kenapa ia merasa ia bisa mempercayai Charlie kali ini. Apalagi Charlie adalah seorang yang supel.

Ya, Jae percaya kepada Charlie begitu saja, entah kenapa.

"Wah, jadi keluargamu mengalami masa sulit ya?"

Jae tak bisa menjawab. "Kau tidak melihat rendah padaku?" tanya Jae dengan suara pelan. "M..maksudku, aku akan menikah dengan seorang namja?"

"Kenapa harus? Ah..maksudmu tentang pernikahan dini itu?"

Jae tak berani bilang 'ya', ia hanya diam.

Charlie tertawa. "Ahah, apa maksudmu bilang begitu? Aku tidak merasa itu aneh. Usiamu kan sudah 18, hanya satu umur dibawahku?" Charlie merogoh phonecell-nya yang bergetar di saku.

"Apa itu wajar? Maksudku...-"

Charlie tersenyum setelah membalas pesan singkat di phonecell-nya. Ia berhenti berjalan. Dan membuat Jae ikut serta berhenti.

Kelopak mata Jae melebar kali ini, sejak matanya melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manis Charlie.

"Maksudmu sewajar apa? Aku menikah dua tahun lalu. Justru umurku lebih muda darimu. Tak jauh beda denganmu, aku memenuhi permintaan umma-ku untuk menikah..-" Charlie menepuk bahunya pelan.

Jae terpaku pada pikirannya.

"Aa..~h, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya tadi aku juga memiliki masalah dengan _dia, _kabur untuk menemukan teman bicara yang menyenangkan sepertimu..-terima kasih. Baru kutinggal sebentar _si_ _bodoh_ itu sudah merindukanku lagi. Maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Rumah yang kau tuju di depan itu kan?"

"Ah..ah..ya, sa..sama-sama." Suara Jae gemetar. Ia tak menyangka Charlie yang-ya, muda dan tampan sepertinya sudah memiliki istri dan..-memiliki nasib yang tak jauh beda darinya..-

"Oh, ya. Terakhir. Aku ingin mengaku padamu, kalau pasanganku..-maksudku suamiku juga seorang namja..-" kali ini Charlie benar-benar tertawa melihat raut jelek Jae saat mulutnya menganga. Andai saja itu kartun mungkin rahang bawah Jae sudah jatuh sekarang.

"!"

"Dia Mark print. Tapi aku suka memanggilnya 'Meres' karena dia sangat manja kalau sudah bertemu denganku. Awalnya dia juga kasar..-keras kepala dan aku sangat membencinya. Dan untuk Yunho-mu, Tapi tak peduli seberapa keras kepalanya dia. Hanya satu yang perlu kau lakukan. Kau hanya cukup peduli padanya, setelah itu ikat dia secara permanen. Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Hanya mencarimu dan terus mengikutimu. Mengerti?"

Jae rasa ia mengerti tapi Jae juga tak yakin akan bisa 'peduli' kepada Yunho. Kepada Yunho yang liar itu? Yang benar saja!

"Baiklah, kurasa kau mengerti. Aku pulang dulu. Sebelum dia marah dan melakukan yang _tidak-tidak_ padaku. Dah!"

_Y..yang, t..tidak..tidak?_

_'AAAAAA! JAE PABOOOOO! BERHENTI BERPIKIR HAL MESUM!'_

**Piip..piiip...**

Jae tersentak. Sebelah lengannya menutupi mata karena dua lampu sorot mobil menghujam telak ke matanya. Tapi bel mobil itu seolah memang diperuntukkan untuk mengambil perhatiannya.

"Jaejoong! Kau Kim Jaejoong kan?!" teriak wanita cantik yang melongokkan wajahnya dari dalam jendela mobil itu.

Baru kali ini melihat Yunho jalan dengaj wanita dalak kondisi mabuk di sampingnya, entah kenapa Jae merasa sangsi tapi tetqp menjawab panggilannya.

"A..aku Jae..-"

Mesin mobil mati. Wanita itu keluar dengan memapah Yunho yang masih cegukan sesekali.

"Hei, bisa bantu aku parkirkan mobilnya? Aku akan bawa Yunho ke dalam."

"E..eh..t..tapi aku tidak bisa menyetir mobil." jawab Jae cepat dengan wajah merona. Percaya atau tidak, ia lebih suka memakai skuter atau sepatu roda selama ini dari pada mwmakai mobil meski usianya telah lebih dari cukup untuk memiliki SIM.

Dengan kesal Yoona mengambil kontaknya kembali dan menghempaskan tubuh Yunho begitu saja ke pelukan Jaejoong.

**BRUUGGGH!**

BLUUUSSSH!

"Ee..ee...~k..kenapa kau memberikan dia padaku...~!" protes Jae kesal dengn muka yang sudah memerah penuh. Terlebih saat hidungnya mencium aroma shampoo Yunho tepat di rambutnya yang acak-acakan ketika kepala tuan muda Jung itu menyandar di bahu mungilnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kan kekasihnya. Cepat bawa dia ke kamarnya. Aku akan memarkirkan mobil ini ke garasi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh...ftt.., dia ini berat sekali." keluh Jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tergopoh-gopoh menyeret langkah demi membawa Yunho ke depan pintu kamarnya.

**Cklek!Cklek!**

"Ahaasshh...mwocho! Pintunya di kunci! Yunho..! Ah..kau bau alkohol!" Jaejoong kontan menjauhkan wajahnya dari lipatan leher Yunho. "Yunho! Beritahu dimana kunci kamarmu..?"

**Pluk-pluk!**

Jae menampari pipi Yunho berkali-kali dengan agak keras. Tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh. "Ah..sial! Yunho! Yunho banguuun...~dimana..-"

**Bruugghhh!**

Jaejoong bertahan. Tidak bergerak. Matanya yang besar mengerjab-kerjab bodoh merasakan bibirnya bersatu dengan seseorang yang nebcengkeram tangannya ke pintu. Namun begitu sadar, Jae segera mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Nicht so dumm sein! Sie hat mich aufgeregt!"

Jae tidak mengerti apa maksud Yunho dari racauannya. Tapi..- lagi-lago Yunho mendesaknya paksa dan kini justru menciumnya lebih berani. Memagutnya. Menghisapnya. Namun baru saja lidahnya hendak mendesak Jaejoong segera mengetuk kembali kesadarannya sendiri.

"Y..yunho..-Yunho..l..lepaskan aku..sekarang!" wajah Jaejoong sudah memrah sepenuhnya.

Yunho mengambil langkah mundur. Tapi tangannya tetap mengurung Jae di hadapannya. Sentara sebelah tangannya yang lain merogoh saku dan mengambil kunci.

Dengan bodohnya Jae mengambil kunci itu dan membalikkan badannya demi memutar anak kunci dengan semangat.

"Ahaha gumawoooo...~kukira kesadaranmu sudah hilang tadi."

Tak tahu saja ketika di bila dibelakang sana mata Yunho menggelap terselimuti kelabu ketika Jae tanpa sadar menggesekkan punggungnya ke dada Yunho.

**Cklek! **

"Ini baiklah! Sudah kebu...akh!" pekik Jae terkejut. Ketika Yunho menanjapkan gigi-gigi rapihnya ke leher jenjang miliknya sangat tiba-tiba ketika ia berbalik. Jae gemetaran. Tubuhnya di dorong agak kasar ke dalam.

"Nicht so dumm sein! Sie hat mich aufgeregt!" entah apa arti kalimat itu..tapi sungguh membuat darah Jae berdesir. Berikutnya, rintihannya diabaikan, perlawanannya ditepis dan teriakannya tak didengar. Terakhir terdengar..suara ambruk di dalam kamar bersamaan dengan pintu kamar berdebam keras bersama bunyi gemerincingan kunci menjadi hal yang mengakhiri malam itu sebelum suara rahasia yang lain menggema dari dalam ruang yang dingin.

**To be Continued**

**Chapter depan: spesial pernikahan YunJae! #Ato ntahlah..masih bingung Authornya.**

**Oke, berdasarkan jumlah repiew yang author targetkan..- 10+ dan author kalah sama pembaca yang udah apresiasi. **

**Author Versus Reader's**

**0:1**

**Selamat! #Apaan sih ini?**

**(Setengah seneng setengah mewek karena punya tanggungan lagi tapi seneng karena banyak yang apresiasi) ;) :(.**

**Oke gini, ntar kalo ripiewnya udah 35+ baru di post lagi Chap 3 nya. :D**

**Dan sebagai warning. **

**UMUR ALRA BARU 15 TAHUN!**

**Meskipun ntar YunJae nikah tapi ehem dan ehem-nya gak di eksplisit. Alra masih gak berani bayangin yang IYA-IYA dan gak mau nosebleed sebelum waktunya (?)# ni Author ngomong apa sih. Author baru berani ngimajinasiin adegan Kiss ama agak ples doang. Gak berani bayangin yang ehem-dan ehem apalagi sampe lemon. #Maaf kalo ada yang berharap gitu.**

**Pokoknya ini Fanfic BL sangad dan BL content banget. *Alra mode tawa fujo* Soal M-PREG ntar lihat aja selama kisah berjalan. Ada M-PREG gak nih kira-kira sebaiknya? Hayo..hayo..**

**Voting yah! **

**Yang mau M-PREG: Review-nya ditambahin tulisan 'M-PREG'**

**Yang gak mau Review-nya ditambahin tulisan 'NON M-PREG'**

**Oh ya, thank's for**

**ShinJiWoo920202,rinayunjaerina,joongmax,BelLSwagG,jaejung love,Ai Rin Lee,dex indra,miss leeanna,Second Light,Dhea Kim,jj,Black Swan II,Guest,dwiyuliani562,irnalee96,DahsyatNyaff,Geust,missy84.**

**Kisah ini kubagi buat kalian semua. Peluk satu-satu.. **

**Alra sayang kalian.**

**Ingat? **

**Balapan sama reviewer ff Alra yang lain yah? :D kalo target udah kesampean. Pasti kukedepanin. #Dasar author. -piiiiip-**

**Pokoknya,**

**Thank's for read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Criiip...criiip...criiip...**

Jae merasakan tangannya gemetar seiring kenop kamar mandi yang dingin itu ia putar. Kepala yang masih basah oleh air dan tertangkup handuk melongok untuk pertama kali. Mata hitamnya bermaksud mengecek keadaan di luar teritori batas amannya.

Tuan muda Jung masih terlelap.

Jae menghela nafas panjang yang begitu lega. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah berjinjit dari dalam, dan mulai mengendap-endap seperti jalannya para pencuri yang hendak beraksi. Walaupun begitu, jantungnya masih tak berhenti berdetak kencang meski ia sudah menetapkan spasi selebar yang ia bisa dari tempatnya berpijak dengan Yunho.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan ia akan keluar dari tempat ini. Tinggal. Beberapa. Meter. Lagi. Dan Yunho masih tidak bergeming. Jae merasakan kebebasannya semakin dekat sampai semuanya terkacaukan sebuah jam beker yang menjerit-jerit dengan histeris sanggup membuat kedua mata yang sangat ia takuti itu terbuka.

"Jae..."

Bukannya segera berlari dirinya malah terpekur di tempat karena merasakan kakinya tiba-tiba kram.

Yunho mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih terasa buram sampai ia melihat Jae yang berjengit ketika matanya menyorot ke tubuh mungilnya yang -dengan lancang- memakai piamanya tanpa izin.

"Kau..ugh." keluh Yunho sambil mencengkeram kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Maksudnya hendak mencaci Jae berbelok pada intuisi pertamanya saat ia merasakan dirinya begitu bebas di bawah selimut. "Apa yang kulakukan semalam? Aku tidak ingat apapun."

Jaejoong menahan nafas. Yunho tidak ingat dan ia tak ingin mengingatkannya. Cepat-cepat Jae menggeleng dengan menggeser kakinya semakin menjauh dari Yunho.

"T..tidak, kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kau hanya sakit, pusing, dan tertidur. Yah itu...-j..joh eun-ahchiim.. S..sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak. A..aku akan keluar. Kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu...-" secepat kilat kaki Jaejoong berlari dan mengincar pintu keluar.

"Tunggu."

Kaki Jae tertahan begitu bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa sakit barang ia ingin membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci kamar.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah aku akan memperkosamu, Jae!"

Kunci terjatuh, Jae gemetaran mengambil benda berbahan kuningan itu. Ia membungkuk lagi untuk mengambilnya dengan gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya kenapa aku tak mengingat apapun..-"

"K..kenapa kau bertanya pa..padaku? Y..Yoona yang mengantarmu semalam." Jae berusaha memasukkan anak kunci lagi dengan susah payah.

"Ah..hemn," Yunho hampir saja mengambil phonecell karena sudah percaya dengan kata-kata Jae sampai kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu tepat saat kunci pintu kamar berhasil Jae buka dan namja itu hendak 'kabur' dari sini. "Tunggu..-kau memakai piamaku dan di sini saat ini, aku yakin kau pasti tahu sesuatu...-tunggu. Apa yang terjadi dengan lehermu? Apa semalam aku benar-benar memperkosamu?"

Air mata jatuh dan Jae terpatung di tempat. Menguatkan dirinya sebentar, emosinya, kemarahannya, barulah ia meneriakkan kekesalannya yang sama sekali tidak Yunho dengar semalam. "YA! KAU MEMPERKOSAKU, PUAS?!" Jae menundukan tubuhnya. "Selamat pagi, aku permisi dulu." dan tubuh kecil itu tenggelam di balik pintu.

Haha...bodoh.

Apa sih yang tadi itu?

Jaejoong mentertawai sifat tsundere-nya barusan dalam hati. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan? Yang semalam itu memang yang pertama untuknya. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Yunho. Dia kan playboy. Mungkin dia sudah meniduri setiap wanita yang dikencaninya.

Ck, U-Know Yunho? Julukan itu pantas sekali untuknya sebagi siswa paling tenar di sekolah. Mungkin Yunho akan mentertawai reaksinya yang berlebihan itu, tapi jujur-Jae sama sekali tidak peduli.

Tapi untuk saat ini. Jujur Jaejoong ingin phonecell-nya kembali kali ini. Kalau semalam Charlie bisa menjadi pendengar pengganti Chanyeol, tapi kali ini tidak bisa. Beruntung sekarang baru jam 6 pagi, seperti alarm yang baru berisik milik Yunho, mungkin begitu juga dengan alarm milik anggota keluarga Jung yang lain. Jadi dirinya bisa bebas berkeliaran di rumah pagi ini.

"Sun Ah, bangun. Kita akan mengunjungi umma pagi ini." kata Jae setelah mengganti piama Yunho dengan shirt-nya sendiri.

"Tapi..ini baru jam enam, kata ahjusshi kunjungannya nanti siang-"

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih pagi. Ayo cepat bangun. Setelah ini kita akan langsung menjenguk umma." karena Jae sama sekali tak berminat untuk bertemu dengan wajah Yunho nanti saat sarapan pagi di meja makan.

"Tapi oppa, sarapannya..-"

"Nanti akan ku..-"

_Sial!__rutuk Jae dalam hati. Dirinya lupa jika dompetnya masih berada di tangan si kepala kaleng -begitu Jae menyebutnya- itu. Jae bahkan tak tahu apakah orang itu masih mau mengembalikan dompet dan pjonecell-nya sebab di dalam dompet itu jumlah lembaran won-nya pun tak sedikit.

"Oppa?" tanya Sun Ah meninjau ulang. Melihat raut memelas adik imutnya itu membuat Jae mengesampingkan masalah 'pribadi'-nya dengan Yunho. Lagipula, sepertinya ia yang terlalu berlebihan. Yunho kan sudah terbiasa tidur dengan wanita-wanitanya. Dia tidak akan menyinggung masalah semalam dan semuanya berlalu.

Memikirkan itu, Jae menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah..baiklah, kau tidur saja sana. Yang pasti jangan terlambat nanti saat sarapan pagi. Aku akan jogging sebentar di luar."

Pagi-pagi, di kawasan perumahan asri kediaman Yunho, Jae melajukan sepatu rodanya dengan semangat. Ia melihat sungguh banyak perbedaan dari pemandangan malamnya. Jae menemukan banyak keindahan di sekitar sini.

Mulai dari kebun apel keluarga Jung yang seluas delapan hektar membentang di belakang kediaman pemiliknya, dan perkebunan anggur untuk dua hektar di sisi kiri samping taman tempat Jae jalan-jalan semalam.

Charlie benar. Di sekitar taman itu memang sangat tenang. Cocok untuk seseorang berdiam diri dan menenangkan pikiran. Tapi kali ini, Jae tidak akan berteriak seperti orang gila lagi. Jae bahkan tak ingat makanan apa yang telah ia telan sehingga meracuni otaknya yang kini bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dibanding kemarin.

'Peduli pada Yunho?' apakah karena nasehat dari Charlie kemarin sehingga benar-benar mempengaruhi pikirannya? Tapi kenapa harus peduli pada Yunho? Ingat betapa santainya tadi pagi dia bertanya mengenai 'perkosa' dan reaksinya biasa saja sudah membuat Jae kesal.

Bagaimana bisa? Yunho tidak seperti Mario. Bahkan sifat jeleknya itu tidak bisa ia bandingkan dengan Mario-atau apapun yang ada padanya.

Oh? Jae baru ingat, ia hanya takut jika si kepala kaleng itu membuka-buka folder galeri fotonya dan menemukan foto-foto lamanya dengan Mario...-mantan kekasihnya yang merupakan kakak kelasnya. Dia sekarang kuliah seni di Boston dan punya cita-cita besar menjadi maestro dan pianis. Sudah dua tahun dan Mario adalah ciuman pertamanya meski saat itu ia masih enam belas tahun.

Tepatnya Mario Maurer. Dia berasal dari Thailand, Muangthai seperti Charlie. Maka dari itu, kemarin ia sempat terkejut karena melihat garis wajah ala orang Thailand yang sama persis dengan yang Charlie dan Mario punya.

Dulu mereka ia dan Mario masih saling menyukai saat memutuskan untuk putus. Tapi karena Mario akan kuliah selama empat tahun disana. Ada baiknya jika mereka putus saja untuk mencari kekasih yang lain.

Apalagi saat itu ia masih remaja awal. Mario yakin ia tak akan tak melirik remaja lain ketika ia tinggalkan di Korea. Memberikan kebebasan untuknya menjalin hubungan. Meski setelah itu Jae harus merasa menyesal karena ia sama sekalu tak 'melirik' ke arah orang lain sekalipun selama di Korea. Tidak seperti presepsi Mario di awal-awal.

Bahkan, Jae tak bisa melupakan senyum mempesona yang memperindah wajah tampannya yang memiliki kulit kemerah-merahan tapi juga kuning langsat. Caranya yang lembut memperlakukan semua orang. Ramah. Suka bercanda. Dan yang terpenting, Jae masih meyukainya sampai sekarang.

Hufft! Berbeda sekali dengan iblis bermata permen itu! Jae mana bisa peduli dengannya kalau dia terus saja seperti itu.

"Oi babi kecil!"

"Aaap!"

Yunho mendecih ketika menurunkan tangannya yang menepuk bahu Jae barusan. Jae membekap mulutnya sendiri yang lagi-lagi berteriak ala yeoja tsundere di shoujo manga. Jae sempat hendak terpeleset oleh sepatu rodanya karena terkejut kalau saja Yunho tak memegangi tangannya. Tapi menghempaskannya sagera setelah Jae berdiri tegak.

"Bisa tidak kau jangan berteriak. Telingaku berdenging." sebenarnya, dilihat dari sisi manapun Yunho terlihat sedang mencairkan suasana saat ini.

Diperlakukan begitu, sifat cenderung mempertahankan harga diri Jae membuatnya percaya diri.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jae sambil menepuk-nepuk celana bagian bokongnya yang kotor oleh debu.

"Sarapan sudah siap..-jangan salah paham. Umma yang menyuruhku menjemputmu." Yunho langsung berbalik dan memacu sktaboard yang ia kendarai.

"Aasssh..orang itu. Aku ingin sekali mengeramasi rambutnya dengan saus tar-tar dan kujadikan mie spagetti, spagetti Yunho hair with saus tar-tar." Jae tiba-tiba menyeringai. Entah kenapa otaknya memiliki sebuah ide cemerlang untuk imajinasi liarnya kali ini.

"Hei..babi kecil! Cepatlah!" Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya demi menjaga keseimbangan selama skateboardnya menuruni jalan yang turun. Ia mengerem skateboardnya sebentar. "Umma dan yang lain tidak akan menunggu kita lebih lama! Kita bertanding dari sini!"

Tumben. Tapi masa bodoh. Jae kira tawarannya...menarik. Tapi lagi-lagi ego-nya membuat Jae menantang. Pura-pura tak menerima.

"Che, memang apa untungnya kalau aku menang bertanding denganmu?!"

"Terserah! Bagaimana kalau kau kubelikan es krim?!"

"Lelucon macam apa itu? Kau gila ya?! Aku bisa beli sendiri!" meski miris juga waktu Jae lagi-lagi baru sadar dompetnya sudah raib.

"Asssshhh..~ susah ya bicara denganmu. Terserah kau saja! Ayo cepat!"

Terserah? Muehehehee...~ entah kenapa kali ini Jae mulai merencanakan sebuah hal jahil.

"Baiiiiikkkk! Hei tapi tunggu aku Yunho! Hei! Kau meluncur duluan! Hei kau curang! Hei! Ini tidak adil!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nawasseo...~"

Sun Ah tersedak. Semua dua pasang mata yang lain memandang objek yang sama.

"Oppa! Oppa kena..-"

"Babi kecil ini terpelanting." sahut Yunho ketus.

**Brrakhh!**

Skateboard dan sepatu roda dijatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai rumah. Sementara Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang punggung lebar Yunho ketika merasakan tatapan 'agak tidak beres' dari appa dan umma Yunho saat melihat interaksi mereka-Yunho menggendong punggungnya dari kebun sampai rumah..tapi-HEI TAPI INI BUKAN KEINGINANNYA JUGA COBA?! Terpelanting itu sakit dan...-

"Ah Jeoungie...~ kakimu berdarah!" umma Yunho langsung mendekat ke arah mereka dengan muka panik. Memeriksa luka yang menggores lutut dan tulang betis Jae. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Masih bisa berjalan kan?"

"U..umn," Jae menjawab dengan suara pelan dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah merona penuh.

"Syukurlah...~umma ambilkan kotak P3K dulu, tunggu sebentar!"

Karena sebenarnya yang membuatnya tak bisa berjalan itu bukan kakinya yang tergores luka tapi pantatnya yang 'masih agak sakit' harus terbanting ke aspal tadi. Sempat Yunho menyerapahinya yang tak hati-hati tapi akhirnya mau menggendongnya juga karena..well, anggap saja itu rasa tanggung jawab karena sudah 'menyakiti' pantat itu kemarin malam? -_-

"Berhentilah merintih! Kau berat tahu!" gerutu Yunho ketika membanting (?) agak pelan tubuh Jae ke sofa. Sementara yang dibanting langsung mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari umma Yunho yang seperti malaikat disaat seperti ini.

Karena pagi itu Jae terluka-masih belum bisa berdiri- yang menjenguk umma Kim di rumah sakit hanya Sun Ah dengan umma Yunho. Sementara entah apa yang membuat Jae melongo ketika ia mendapati Yunho memiliki jam untuk olahraga Yoga sampai sore di balkon kamarnya-selama ia membantu umma Yunho mempersiapkan makan malam di dapur. Hanya baru tahu saja kalau seorang 'iblis' bertanduk imajiner sepertinya suka olahraga ketenangan seperti itu.

"Jeoungie..~mau umma beritahu rahasia tidak?" tanya umma Yunho di tengah-tengah mengaduk sup. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Jae mecelupkan potongan asparagus dan tiram kedalam panci dengan gestur anggunnya yang khas.

"E..h? R..rahasia?"

"Iya!" wajah umma Yunho mendekat. Sebelah tangannya menangkup bibir, pose berbisik. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa yah? Ini tentang favorite Yunho.."

"O..? F..favorite Yunho?"

"Ne..~hari pernikahan kalian kan semakin dekat. Kau kan hampir jadi istrinya Yunho..-jadi harus tahu favorite-nya. Kan?"

Kontan wajah Jae memerah. Ia mengangguk saja membenarkan. Meski saat itu ia kepikiran langsung dengan Charlie dan kehidupan keras kepalanya dengan Mark di awal-awal yang berakhir bahagia. Apa nanti ia juga akan seperti itu?

"I..iya."

"Nee..~pertama, Yunho itu suka makanan berbentuk apapun asal ada sushi ikan haring yang direndam dalam air jeruk selama dua menit. Ia tidak suka amis," selera yang rumit, sumpul Jae. "...dan dia akan lebih berselera lagi kalau sushinya disusun rapi menjadi wajah kartun pororo favoritenya." kali ini biarkan Jae tertawa sepuasnya dalam hati. "Dia juga suka makan seafood tiram yang direbus bersama jamur mitsutake. Aromanya akan membuatnya lebih berselera..-dan untuk minuman ia suka..ah tidak -tapi maniak jus wortel dengan dicampur avocad dengan sedikit teh." Jae menyimpulkan Yunho benar-benar orang yang rumit.

"A..aku mengerti, umma."

Umma Yunho mencolek hidung mancungnya usai mengaduk sup. "Tapi yang terpenting, buat makanannya dengan cinta."

"E..eh?"

"Iyap, itu komposisi paling penting. Mana mungkin makanan jadi enak kalau masaknya sambil menggerutu. Benar kan?"

_D..dengan cinta?__pikir Jae dengan otak udangnya waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Yunho! Umma memintaku mencarimu untuk makan malam-Eh?" Jae melangkah pelan-pelan dari kursi roda milik Alm. Halappaji Yunho. Sedikit penasaran sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho selama tadi siang sampai sekarang pukul 06:12 p.m waktunya makan malam. Apa dia benar-benar hanya duduk bersila dan mengheningkan cipta dengan alam? Benar dia tidak bertingkah seperti iblis lagi seharian ini hanya demi Yoga?

Batinnya memiliki niat jahil di awal-awal saat melihat wajah tenang Yunho ditengah-tengah Yoganya. Terbersit untuk menarik hidungnya atau menjewer kupingnya agar Yoga-nya terganggu..-tapi rasa-rasanya niat itu hilang setelah memandangi wajah damai dengan mata terkatup itu lebih lama.

Dan, telunjuknya yang semula hendak memencet pipi kenyal Yunho urung dan justru angin sore yang menerpa rambut Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa sadar. Matanya terpejam dan ia menikmati irama jantungnya yang berdegub dua kali lipat lebih kencang ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Yunho.

Mata Yunho terbuka, dan entah kenapa Jae tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Hanya ketika sepasang mata yang terbuka itu mengerjab untuk beberapa kali, Jae menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan.

"Terpelantingpun tadi aku yang menang." Kata Jae membela diri. Menuntutkan ciuman itu sebagai hadiahnya yang 'terserahlah' tadinya. Segera wajah tenang itu kini tampak menyeramkan dengan seringai evil-nya kali ini.

"Dasar licik." Yunho justru meraih tengkuk Jae dan memiringkan kepala demi melumat bibir merah Jae sepenuhnya seperti yang ia mau. Dan entah kenapa Jae tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan organ lunak Yunho menelusuri seluruh isi rongga mulutnya hingga jejak saliva tercipta, terpenggal jeda lalu bibir mereka menyatu lagi.

Walaupun..-hemn, mungkin mengerikkan memikirkan Yunho yang lepas kendali dan memperkosanya kemarin malam. Bibirnya sempat tergigit perih karena ia juga sempat melawan waktu itu.-tapi untuk saat ini, tanpa mengakui pun ia terpesona kepada cara berciuman si mata permen ini dalam keadaan tersadar.

"Umnh..umn..~"

Yunho mendorong bahu Jae pelan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan sebuah usapan ringan untuk meniadakan jejak saliva di bibir.

"Tidak buruk." komentarnya pendek dengan smirk-nya yang masih belum berubah.

_Cih, memang tidak._

Yunho hampir saja mencium Jae lagi yang sudah terpejam waktu itu kalau saja ia tak merasakan hal asing di sekitar sini untuk sebentar saja.

**Pluk!**

Yunho menepuk puncak kepala Jae agak keras, membuatnya tersadar. "Berdirilah, kita ketahuan."

"Omo?!"

Jae hanya bisa melotot saat Yunho beranjak dari duduk dan hendak berjalan keluar tanpa mengajaknya sekalipun.

"Oh, ya...-" Yunho menoleh dengan kilatan mata permennya yang multitafsir. "Kita bisa mencoba yang seperti itu setelah selesai upacara pernikahan."

Otak udang Jae, hanya memimpin bentuk mukanya yang melongo bodoh. Meski begitu..-memancing tangan Yunho mengayun dengan senyumnya yang terlihat sekilas.

"Jae.."

Dan bahkan otak udang itu tidak menyadari seseorang telah menyebut nama kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**21:03 p.m.**

Melihat gelagat umma Yunho yang terlihat lebih bersemangat memandang kepada metanyanya lebih dari biasanya sudah Jae tebak bahwa yang dimaksud 'ketahuan' oleh Yunho waktu itu adalah umma Yunho yang melihat mereka.

Umma Yunho lagi-lagi mencolek hidungnya disaat gemas. "Baiklah, besok jangan lupa bersiap-siap untuk fitting baju pernikahan. Yah? Pernikahannya kurang 5 hari lagi! Jangan sampai sakit. Kakinya sudah hampir sembuh kan?" Jae mengangguk kecil. Mereka melempar senyum. "Baiklah, cepat istirahat. Besok biar tak terlambat masuk sekolah. ne?"

"N..nee.., annyeo jomnsseo...~"

Umma Yunho berlalu setelah menutup pintu. Sementara Jae? Usai menutup pintu dirinya bersandar di pintu, terpejam untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian mata itu melotot lagi saat melihat mahluq bermata permen yang masih asyik berebahan di kasurnya sambil memainkan tablet.

"Umma sudah pergi?"

"Yunho-shi! Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam..~"

"Kenapa? Aku kan di kamar calon istriku sendiri. Lagipula Sun Ah tidak ada di sini. Dia menemani umma Kim di rumah sakit kan?"

"Ya tapi kan-"

"Kemarilah, BooJae."

"Apa?! Kau mau kupukul ya! Nama itu terdengar..-"

"Kau lebih suka dipanggil Little pig?"

"Bukan itu lebih konyol." kata Jae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi ia tetap mendekati Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau galak sekali. Aku kan tidak sedang membully-mu sekarang!"

"Ya, tapi kau akan melakukannya lagi saat di sekolah besok."

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yunho menunjukkan layar tabletnya. "..umma yang menyuruhku menanyakan trip honey moon-nya padamu, jangan salah paham." _dasaar egonya terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tidak peduli kemana..-lagipula otakku udang. Mana bisa aku bahasa asing. Terserah kau saja." kata Jae ketus.

"Hemn..terserah aku? Kalau aku lebih suka trip ke Jerman atau ke China. Budayanya menarik."

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan itu?"

Alis Yunho naik sebelah. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan hal ini begitu saja..membiarkan Jae yang ketus dan mengacuhkannya..-Yunho meletakkan tabletnya dan mendesak Jae ke bawahnya.

"Hei pig, kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini?"

"Yah! Aku benci kau selalu membully-ku. Tidak peduli sebenci apa kau padaku. Tapi aku benci kau permalukan selama ini, apalagi di depan teman-temanmu bodoh! Kalau saja Mario Hyung..akh!" Pekik Jae ketika merasakan bibirnya digigit lagi. Perih..~hei pasti luka yang kemarin membekas lagi.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebut nama pria lain ketika kau bersamaku. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi..-mengerti?"

Muka Jae memanas. "Tapi aku selalu benci kau membully-ku! Aku bosan kau melakukan itu daan membuat teman-teman memandangku buruk dan-"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi mulai besok."

Bola mata Jae melotot terkejut. Seringai tampan kembali hadir di bibir Yunho. "Aku suka melihat wajahmu marah. Haha..tapi kurasa menggoda istriku di rumah setiap hari sudah lebih dari cukup daripada hanya dilakukan di sekolah."

Sungguh wajah Jae sudah seperti apel-apel masak di kebun belakang rumah Jae sekarang.

"Kau gila!"

Yunho terkekeh. Lalu mendesak Jae lebih jauh dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Jadi, di Jerman atau di China?"

**BLUSSSSSSH!**

Lagi-lagi rencana besar seperti honey moon selalu tidak bisa otak Jae cerna dengan baik.

**To be Continued**

**Gimana tanggapannya soal Chapter 3 ini?**

**Maaf soal typo. Mata Author udah ngantuk jadi males ngedit. :(**

**Ohya soal omongan Yunho yang Jerman di awal sama Yoona itu intinya Yunhoo sedang menyerapahi Jae dengan ungkapan semacam brengsek, keparat, ya gitu..gitu dan tentang curhatannya menolak pernikahan.**

**Trus yang sama Jae pas sebelum memper-piip-Jae itu.. Artinya kurang lebih seperti ini. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, perilaku kurang ajarmu membangkitkan -epep- ku!" Hahahahaa #Tawa nista.**

**Disini agak panjang :D**

**Oke gini, Alra sengaja publish ch 3 tidak sesuai rencana -Target review 35+- itu..its burn from now. Biar aku publish lebih cepet sebab Alra baru inget besok tanggal 24 dan Alra ada janji sama Reader's di fic Alra yang lain agar di updated besok tapi hari ini Alra kelupaan dan malah garap fic yang lain. Jadi demi mencegah ketelatan Alra dalam mempublish yang fic ini..-lebih baik Alra kecepetan timbang ketelatan. (Ada yang setuju?)**

**Dan soal chap ini yang Alra kira ada moment wedding-nya..-sorry dorry ikan teri (?) sebab Alra musti deketin mereka dulu sebelum wedding. Jadi mungkin moment wedding-nya di chap depan sekaligus penampilan awaal konflik-nya. **

**Lagipula, Alra gak muluk kok. Review kalian yang mendukung Alra lebih dari cukul daripada review yang banyak tapi isinya menjatuhkan mood nulis Alra :D (Ada yang setuju?)**

**Oke, hasil polling menyatakan Author versus Reader's= 0:2. Awalnya nggak ada M-PREG tapi karena banyak yang minta M-PREG Alra langsung cari ide gimana asal-usulnya ntar Jae biaa PREG dan idenya alhamdulillah udah dapet. Oke makasih buat yang udah support Alra sekaligus ngomporin Alra biar ntar anak mereka -Changmin. (Masih tanda tanya) dan well..~ Alra suka kalian suka fic ini. **

**joongmax, dex indra, Ai Rin Lee, leeChunnie, ifaparunda, BelLSwaG, Guest, rhynae kittybear, babychokyu, missy84.**

**KISS YOUR FOREHEAD ONE BY ONE!**

**Makasih juga pengertiannya soal umur 15 Alra dan nyalinya yang maaih kecil buat nulis yang ehem dan ehem. Makasih buat kalian..~**

**Kali ini targetnya 40 review's aja deh. :D ntar Chap 4 UP!**

**Kalian semangat baca, Alra juga semangat nulis.**

**Thank's for read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Ini phonecell-nya, cepat masuk kedalam atau kita akan terlambat."

Baru saja Jae ingin bilang terimakasih, Yunho sudah merebut phonecell-nya balik dan memencet-mencet layar datarnya.

"Hei! Tunggu-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya mengubah format bahasa dan mencatatkan nomorku, mungkin kau membutuhkannya nanti."

"Umhn, siapa juga yang mau memanggilmu saat aku butuh. Aku bisa memanggil Chanyeol atau Baek-"

Yunho mengembalikan phonecell-nya. "Sudah ayo cepat naik! Kita benar-benar akan terlambat."

"Andwae! Aku kau pergi saja duluan. Aku mau memakai sepatu roda saja." Jae menjulurkan lidahnya dan meluncurkan sepatu rodanya duluan dari mobil Yunho dengan semangat. Meninggalkan Yunho yang mendecih.

"Maa..~ dasar keras kepala." Yunho langsung menggas mobilnya dengan kesal dan justru berkesan mengejek Jae saat mobilnya melewati namja kurus itu dengan laju yang kencang. Dan hampir-hampir meyerempetnya.

"Yah! Aku kan cuma jalan-jalan sekalian ke sekolah! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Aku pasti akan mengembalikan uangmu kalau dompetku sudah kembali!"

Teriakannya tak bereaksi positif. Yunho tetap melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang dan meninggalkannya. Sampai kemudian emosinya mereda ketika melihat sebuah poster tertempel di dinding pemisah jalan raya. Ia melajukan sepatu rodanya mendekat.

"Omo?! Bukankah ini poster untuk pertunjukan utama mahasiswa lulusan dari US..-"

"Menarik untuk di apresiasi bukan?"

Seketika Jae terpatung mendengar suara familiar itu. Ia menoleh ke sisi dan melihat wajah tampan berkulit kemerahan yang mengembangkan senyum dengan mata terkatup..-dan disaat seperti ini, bulu mata panjang yang melengkung itu menganggunkan situasinya.

"Hai Jae, masih ingat denganku?"

Bibir Jae terkatup. Ia menggigit bibir saat sosok itu telah menegakkan postur tubuhnya.

"S..sejak kapan...-"

Mata Jae terpejam refleks. Masih sama seperti -dulu-, sosok itu selalu mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya tanpa permisi. Jae hanya bisa mematung dengan telapak tangan dingin dan menikmati cara bernafasnya yng berubah agak tersesak.

"Sejak kemarin? Aku akan perform dengan rekan-rekanku dari USA," mata hitam Jae terbius mata coklat jernih seperti air berdasar danau batu apung itu. Mata yang tak berubah dalam pandangannya dan tetap saja memikat.

"M..mario Hyung.."

"Hei, kau tidak memelukku? Memang tidak kangen padaku ya setelah kutinggal selama ini?"

Jae segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang sosok menawan yang kini bersedekap dan seolah menghakiminya.

_Hyung bercanda, aku tentu saja sangat kangen dengan Hyung! Aku sangat ingin memeluk Hyung saat ini, hanya saja..-_

Untuk sejenak, tubuh Jae tenggelam dalam rengkuhan hangat seseorang yang kini semakin mengacaukan detak jantungnya.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang memelukmu. Hemn..bagaimana keadaanmu selama di sini? Kudengar keluargamu mengalami masa sulit ya sekarang?"

Jae tak bisa tak membalas pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Mungkin dulu ia akan menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil ketika sosok ini memeluknya karena ingin menguatkan emosinya yang hampir jatuh ketika menghadapi masa sulit. Namun untuk saat ini, ia tak bisa begitu saja bersikap seperti itu.

Hey, jelas sekali..-ia mengingat siapa dulu yang telah membantu masa sulitnya selama ini, itu adalah Jung Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan sosok ini-meski ia sangat merindukannya. Bagaimanapun juga.

"I..iya, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Hyung sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik, mungkin..aku bisa membantu beberapa kesulitan keluargamu."

Hyung masih seperti dulu, ia masih sangat baik dan peduli kepadanya..-juga orang lain. Siapapun yang membutuhkannya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini...-dia sedikit terlambat.

"A..umn, gumawo...~ tapi keluargaku sudah membaik sekarang." ambigu. Jae sengaja tidak mengatakan bantuan ini itu yang dilakukan keluarga Jung dalam menguatkan kembali pondasi company keluarganya sejak dua hari lalu dan kini kian memulih.

Tadi malam ia menelepon umma-nya di rumah sakit menggunakan phonecell Yunho untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya dan juga minta maaf baru bisa menjenguk besok. Dari sana umma-nya terdengar sangat bahagia setelah mendengarnya menerima pernikahannya dengan Yunho empat hari lagi. Nanti mereka fitting dan akan mengurusi banyak keperluan seputar pernikahan. Gedung sudah disewa. Dan semua perlengkapan pernikahan sudah tersedia..-seperti pesawat yang menyalakan mesin-pernikahannya dengan Yunho hanya tinggal lepas landas dalam beberapa hari.

Jae menyadari tidak seharusnya ia masih mengharapkan keberadaan Mario di sisinya saat ini. Dan tidak seharusnya dia menerima hal itu. Karenanya Jae segera melepas pelukkannya pada Mario setelahnya.

Jae tidak bermaksud menghancurkan segala rencananya. Pondasi yang sudah disusun rapih itu. Semuanya sudah siap. Bahkan si mata permen itu sudah memilihkan tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan di Jerman nanti. Tidak. Jae benar-benar tidak ingin itu terjadi dan menyakiti banyak orang terlebih-kebahagiaan umma-nya yang sudah kembali.

"Hmn, begitu..syukurlah...-hei. Kau masih SMA rupanya. Heheh.." kata-kata Mario membuat Jae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, aku baru akan lulus semester depan. Jangan mengejekku ya..~" ancam Jae dengan menunjuk hidung mancung Mario tapi masih dengan mimik bodohnya.

"Tidak..tidak, baiklah. Oh..ya Jae, kau akan datang saat perform pertamaku di acara ini?" tunjuk Mario pada si poster.

"Itu..., dua hari lagi bukan?"

"Ya, dua hari lagi. Jangan lupa siapa bintang utamanya di acara ini. Musisi favorite-mu, Natcha akan datang di sana."

"Ah, benarkah? Wah..pasti akan seru sekali. Hyung mau mempertemukannya denganku?"

"Jadi kau akan datang?"

"Tentu! Maksudku..-akan kuusahakan. Ehehe..."

Mario menilik jam tangannya. "Baiklah, kalau kau datang aku akan berusaha mempertemukanmu dengannya. Sekarang bel sekolah hampir berbunyi. Kau masih punya waktu sepuluh menit ke sekolah."

"Ah..aha ya baiklah kalau begitu. Hyung aku pergi dulu." Jae hampir-hampir melajukan sepatu rodanya kalau saja ia tak mendengar Mario berseru padanya.

"Jae sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbicara banyak denganmu..-bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan siang di restoran yang biasa kita kunjungi?"

Jae menelan ludah. Ia harus menjelaskan. "A..ah, jeosonghabnida..Hyung, tapi siang ini aku harus menjenguk umma di rumah sakit." __dan fitting baju pernikahan dengan Yunho-shi._

Raut wajah kecewa Mario tak dapat ditutupi. Membuat Jae merasa agak sungkan.

"A..ah.., mungkin aku masih bisa..-besok sepulang sekolah. Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tawarnya ulang. "Tapi aku harus izin..-" __dengan Yunho. Dia pasti akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku kalau sampai aku menghilang begitu saja dari rumahnya._

Mario tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku jemput di rumahmu-"

"Ah jangan! A..a..maksudku, lebih baik aku langsung menunggu Hyung di halte bis sepulang sekolah. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki teman untuk menunggu."

"Ah..baiklah, di halte bis."

"Di halte bis..-sampai jumpa!" seru Jae dengan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jujur menjadi 'calon istri' Yunho tidak seburuk yang Jae kira. Karena setelah itu ada satu peraturan lagi. Yaitu: Tidak. Akan. Ada. Yang. Boleh. Mengganggu. Kim Jaejoong. Lagi.

Masalah Yunho U-Konw FG sudah tahu hal itu. Mereka tak akan mengganggunya lagi. Begitu juga...-Walaupun masih enggan..-Junsu, Yoochun, dan Yunho dkk berhenti mengusilinya. Mereka bahkan mengajaknya sarapan bersama di satu meja kantin pagi ini. Tapi terlihat sekali jari-jari mereka masih sangat gatal ingin mengusilinya. Tapi

"Jujur aku ingin sekali eeeggghh...mengeramasi rambutmu, mencoret-coret wajahmu dengan spidol, menyirammu dengan air..-"

Junsu berhenti mengatakan segala imajinasi liarnya untuk mengerjai Jaejoong saat melihat pelototan Yunho. Dia nyengir dan Yoochun menggebuk punggungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa sih? Tadinya aku juga ingin mengisi lokernya dengan katak dan tikus." kata pemilik rambut yang dicat kejinggaan itu. Tanpa peduli pelototan Yunho dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mengisi sepatu olah raganya dengan kecoa," matanya melirik, melihat ekspresi Yunho yang belum berubah. "Menguncinya di gudang setelah jam piket."

**Glek!**

Mau tak mau Jaejoong menelan ludah setelah mendengar rencana yang keterlaluan itu. Meski Yunho dkk pernah melakukan yang lebih 'kejam' sih.

"Mulai sekarang tidak lagi." pertegas Yunho.

"Iya kami tahu..-hell! Tapi rasanya tetap gatal Hyung." Yoochun merangkul Junsu. Junsu mengangguk setuju. "Hei Jae!," kali ini Yoochun menjulurkan lima jarinya seolah ingin mencakar. Jae menatap takut-takut. "Kau tahu tidak..-wajahmu itu sangat menggemaskan seperti pororo kesayangan Yunho. Dan itu membuat tangan ini sangat gatal untuk..-"

Yunho langsung menggeplak kepala Yoochun. Entah kenapa wajahnya agak merah setelah rahasianya soal ngefans boneka 'pororo' itu didengar seisi kantin. Habis pororo imut sih. Ya soal ucapan Yoochun tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Saat itu, mau tak mau Jae menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak karena mentertawakan soal 'pororo' dan 'Yunho' digabung dalam satu kalimat justru lebih menggemaskan.

Pulang sekolah, Yunho mengantarkan Jae ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk umma-nya. Yunho membawakan apel dan anggur hasil petik kebunnya sendiri dan itu sudah cukup-memberi umma Jae kebahagiaan saat malamnya ia sudah bisa melihat hasil foto pra-wedding calon pasangan Jung-Kim baru itu dalam sebuah album setelah mereka fitting tadi siang.

Well, Jaejoong mengalahi posisinya untuk memakai gaun wanita-sejujurnya itu untuk menutupi gendernya yang entah sejak kapan karena umma-nya mencantumkan gendernya 'perempuan' dalam Kartu Keluarga Kim.

Apanya yang perempuan! Ia laki-laki tahu! Apa perlu dibuktikan? _dan itu konyol.

Tapi justru saat ia protes seperti itu-dengan serentak seolah dikomando -appa-umma Yunho, dan umma-nya tertawa geli sampai terbatuk-batuk dan menutupi mulut. Yunho bahkan ikut melongo karena bingung apa yang telah membuat ketiganya begitu. Tapi, ya sudahlah...toh akhirnya ia tetap memakai gaun putih bertumpuk-tumpuk yang sangat berat itu. Dan saat mereka mengambil foto pra-wed terakhir hari itu...-

Jaejoong mengambil lengan Yunho dan berjalan ke altar gereja dengan ragu, tema yang fotografer-nya ambil saat itu adalah 'Magic sunset wedding dash'. Jadi mereka akan melakukan berbagai pose yang kata banyak orang 'romantis' dan 'intens' di sekitar sana. Dan terakhir..-foto mereka berciuman -khusus ini request dari umma Yunho yang menginginkan pose itu dilukis dalam sebuah kanvas agar mereka punya pajangan di kamar mereka nanti.

Konyol. Tapi...-

"Hei, kau tetap masih babi kecil. Bukan princess..-jangan berharap lebih kepada pangeran." goda Yunho ketika melihat mata Jae terpejam menunggunya mencium dan membiarkan fotografer-nya mengambil foto.

Raut muka Jae langsung gelap waktu itu. Bibirnya mengerucut dan raut geramnya kelihatan.

"Apa sih! Kau itu menyebalkan. Ini foto terakhir..-Cepatlah aku sudah gerah dengan pakaian ini-!" justru saat muka bersungut itu keluar Yunho menariknya tengkuknya mendekat dan menahannya dalam situasi intens cukup lama. Membiarkan fotografer menangkap gambarnya yang mengerjap polos ketika namja di hadapannya masih melumati bibirnya sungguhan dan bukan hanya untuk kepentingan kamera.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk namja." kata Yunho saat sedang menyetir mobilnya menuju restoran seafood untuk makan malam.

"Iya, terus kenapa? Itu aneh?!"

Sungutan Jaejoong diabaikan. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Jae mendengus dengan pipi mengembung. Tapi kemudian ia memperhatikan menu yang ditunjuk Yunho di buku menu.

_"Nee..~pertama, Yunho itu suka makanan berbentuk apapun asal ada sushi ikan haring yang direndam dalam air jeruk selama dua menit. Ia tidak suka amis," _

Sushi ikan haring direndam jeruk. DIPESAN.

_"Dia juga suka makan seafood tiram yang direbus bersama jamur mitsutake. Aromanya akan membuatnya lebih berselera..-"_

Oke untuk yang itu makanan rumah, jadi tidak ada di restoran.

_"..dan untuk minuman ia suka..ah tidak -tapi maniak jus wortel dengan dicampur avocad dengan sedikit teh." _

Itu juga dipesan.

Diantara makanan prancis lain yang sepertinya hanya untuk menutupi kedua menu makan malam favorite yang dipesannya.

"Kau lihat apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

"Kau belum memesan apapun?"

"A! Iya..aku memesan ini dan blah..blah..blah.."_Jae memilih dengan cepat agar tidak ketahuan tadi ia memperhatikan.

Selepas makan malam, mereka langsung pulang dan mengerjakan pe-er sekolah di balkon kamar bersama Sun Ah.

Jae memang otak udang. Tapi dirinya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar. Dan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai 'peduli kepada Yunho' seperti yang dikatakan Charlie membuatnya memperhatikan bagaimana cara pangeran sekolah itu belajar. Hei, tapi disaat seperti ini-iblis bermata permen itu masih bisa serius juga. :D

"Oppa, ini bagaimana?" Sun Ah menggeser buku pe-ernya. Jae langsung tersentak.

"He..eh..? Mana kutahu! Ini pelajaran kelas tiga SMP, aku kan sudah lupa-"

"Kemarikan." tanpa aba-aba Yunho menggeser buku pe-er Sun Ah dan mulai menjelaskan. Blah..blah..blah.. Yang membuat Sun Ah mengangguk-angguk paham dan Jae yang melongo.

"Hei pe-ermu sudah selesai belum?!"

Jae tersadar dari lamunan. "E..errrmnn..belum, ehehehe..." cengirnya.

"Jangan nyengir. Wajahmu kelihatan bodoh."

Ekspresi Jae langsung seperti ini (°3°).

"E..eh? Sun Ah kemana?" Jae baru sadar adik imutnya sudah tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Dia tidur. Pe-ernya sudah selesai..-memberi kita privasi?"

Jae langsung mengeteki kepala Yunho dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sepuas hati. Tapi lagi-lagi adu gulat seperti itu tak akan mempan untuk Yunho dan justru akhirnya Jae yang tertimpa di bawah..-meski tidak sepenuhnya karena Yunho menahan kedua lengannya di sisi-sisi tubuh Jae. Memberi namja imut itu beberapa kecupan di bibir dan leher.

"O..oi! Pe..pe-er-nya belum selesai." kata Jae menahan Yunho untuk tidak mendekat lagi.

"Hemnh..baiklah, mana pe-er-mu?!"

Jae menggeser buku pe-er-nya yang masih kosong. Cengiran bodohnya terlihat lagi dan akhirnya Yunho harus memandunya mengerjakan soal per soal.

"Kau harus membayarku untuk ini." kata Yunho -agak- kesal. Jae hanya nyengir sambil menutup buku pe-er-nya.

"Muehehe...gumawo..~ kau berbakat jadi privat-ku memang."

"Mwoh?!"

"Hey..Yunho-shi, jangan marah." Jae mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum ala cupid imut. Membujuk. "Baiklah.., bagaimana kalau dua hari lagi kita ke gedung Arabela reinz untuk menonton pertunjukan pianis lulusan USA, tadi pagi aku lihat posternya, disana bilang ini kesempatan langka loh, tidak setiap tahun mahasiswa dari Boston dan Roachester mengunjungi Korea."

"Cih, setiap poster iklan pun mengatakan begitu biar menarik pengunjung." kata Yunho menyanggah sembari memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya kedalam ransel.

Ekspresi Jae langsung begini : 3

"Presepsimu negatif, issshhh...~aku mau menemui musisi favorite-ku disana. Kau kenal Natcha jantapan? Aku menyimpan hampir seluruh lagu karyanya. Mario akan mempertemukanku dengannya." sayangnya mata kelinci itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Tidak."

Baru setelah itu Jae sadar apa yang di ucapkannya..ia langsung menarik kemeja Yunho sebelum pemakainya berlalu. "H..hei, kau tidak marah soal Mario kan?"

Yunho berbalik. "Kau sering menyebut namanya saat bersamaku. Menurutmu?"

"Gyahaha.., kau cemburu ya Yunho-shi."

Sayangnya Jae ceroboh dan mengira itu candaan. Yunho mendecih dan benar-benar hendak meninggalkan balkon kalau saja Jaejoong tak segera bangkit dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"A..aku hanya bercanda..-Mario itu saeosangnim-ku dua tahun lalu. Kau kan anak baru di sekolah saat kelas dua. Mana kau tahu dia..-," Yunho berbalik. "Benar..~" Jae menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya tanda itu benar-benar tidak bohong.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Baik ambil buku pe-ermu! Malam ini kau harus tidur bersamaku."

"M..Mwooooh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jae berlari dari koridor kelas demi mencapai tempat parkir lebih cepat. Rambutnya yang terterpa angin berantakan sekali. Ah..! Ia hampir telat!

"Mario Hyung!" serunya dengan melajukan sepatu rodanya semakin patas menuju ke arah mobil yang terparkir di tepi taman tepat dibawah pohon yang teduh. Sisi halte bis sesuai janji. Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika mencapai tempat itu. "A..aku..terlambat tidak? Hufftt...hufftt...huffft." Mario berbalik dengan memasang senyum khasnya.

"Hemn..sedikit. Kau ada piket kan hari ini?"

"Umh! A..aku sudah berusaha tidak terlambat."__dan aku bahkan meninggalkan Yunho._

"Anyeo, Lupakan. Kau hanya terlambat sedikit. Masuklah. Toko es krim baru di tepi museum buka hari ini. Kau mau kesana sebelum makan siang di restoran?"

Jae mengusap tengkuk. Senyum nyengirnya terkembang kembali setelah melepas sepatu roda merahnya.

"Umn, sepertinya menyenangkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haha! Yunho oppa datang! Yunho oppa mencariku yah?" tawa Ahra sambil meraih sebelah lengan Yunho dan mendekapnya erat. Tapi Yunho segera menepisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Yunho hampir saja melangkah masuk ke kelas kalau saja Ahra tak meraih lengannya lagi.

"Yunho oppa, apa kau mencari Jaejoong? Dia tidak ada disini. Ck, O..ya, oppa. Gumawo soal dua hari lalu. Kakiku sudah sembuh karena kau membawaku waktu itu. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi sekarang?"

"Ck, enyah kau!" Yunho melangkah masuk dengan mode iblis-nya. Meninggalkan Ahra yang mendesis geram.

"YAH! YUNHO-OPPA! YUNHO-OPPA! ASSSSSHHH...~"

Di dalam sana, tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang maaih bercanda sambil mengerjakan piket kelas.

"O-Yunho, tumben kau kemari, apa kau mencari Jae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Nee, dimana dia sekarang?"

"He..h, Chanyeol- kau tahu dimana Jae?"

Chanyeol yang sedang menghapus papan tulis berbalik.

"Heh? Bukannya dia sudah bilang padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Jae belum memberitahumu? Jae kan memiliki janji dengan Mario Hyung."

Setelah itu, Yunho mendecih.

.

.

Jae merasakan adrenalinnya ditantang saat tubuhnya dilempar kesana kemari dengan permainan Histeria. Ia seperti salto di kursi dan wajahnya dihempas ke udara tapi kembali lagi ke belakang untuk dilempar menukik ke bawah. Ia berteriak keras bersama penumpang lain bersama Mario di sampingnya.

Turun dari permainan gila itu, Jae tertawa-tawa dengan mengusap peluh yang mengalir di keningnya. Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang, adrenalin masih terpacu, dan keseimbangan tubuh yang masih menyesuaikan arah gravitasi, tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram lengan Mario begitu kuat.

"Ahaha! Tadi menyenangkan sekali! Ahaha..~aku sudah lama tidak main ke taman bermain ini lagi, hehe.." tawa Jae tidak bisa berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Namja itu terus tertawa mungkin karena suasa hatiny memang sedang bahagia.

"Hei.., minum dulu. Kita pulang sekarang." Mario mengulurkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin sambil memasang sebuah topi anyaman koboy ke kepala Jae agar terlindung dari panas teriknya matahari.

"Umn! Baiklah...~oh, ya. Terima kasih hari ini Hyung, kau membuatku ketagihan dengan es-krimnya tadi!"

"Haha.., tentu. Kau mau lagi? Mungkin kita bisa keluar lagi kapan-kapan ke sana?" tawar Mario.

"Eh-? Memang Mario Hyung mau di Korea sampai kapan? Bukan hanya untuk perform antar Mahasiswa di gedung?"

"Hemn, iya sih. Tapi setelah hari perform itu aku ada liburan semester. Jadi setelah ujian resmi delapan hari di Boston, aku bisa kembali lagi ke Korea untuk menikmti hari liburan semester. Kau mau?"

"Haha..aku tidak akan menolak! Jalan-jalan dengan Hyung terasa menyenangkan! Hehe.."

Mario ikut tersenyum. "Nee, tunggu aku kembali ke Korea hm?-Oh, ya. Jae..selama ini kau tidak pernah menyinggung cita-citamu. Padahal aku sudah hampir meraih milikku. Memang kau ingin kuliah di jurusan mana setelah lulus?"

Jae berhenti minum sod. "O?..a..aku tidak berpikir sampai situ."

"Omo? Kenapa?! Apa kau mau langsung menikah setelah ini? Heheh..kau lucu sekali."

Mario memang tidak mengerti tentang rencana pernikahannya. Jae tahu Mario hanya bercanda dengan perkataannya tapi karena dia tak tahu jika candaannya itu benar adanya..-Jae menjadi terdiam untuk sementara.

Tidak. Bukan setelah lulus. Tepatnya nanti-empat hari lagi ia akan menikah.

"A...anyeo. Tapi Hyung tahu raporku sudah kebakaran dengan tinta merah kan? Yang padam pun paling hanya sampai tinta oranye atau coklat. Aku tidak pernah dapat nilai hijau atau biru. Huffftt..~ memang ada universitas yang masih memberiku harapan dengan nilai-nilai panas itu?" pipi Jae mengembung lucu. Membuat Mario tak bisa tak menepuk puncak kepalanya gemas.

"Hemn..., kalau yang menjurus akademik mungkin harapannya tipis, tapi kalau di jurusan seni mungkin kau masih bisa dipertimbangkan. Masih suka membuat karikatur kan sampai sekarang?"

"Umn, masih."

"Hemn..~ kalau kau lulus...-mau ikut denganku kuliah di Boston? Atau kalau kau tertarik dengan musik kau bisa juga ke Roachester, New York."

Jae terpatung. "B..bisakah yang seperti itu? A..aku akan pergi ke USA?"

"Kenapa tidak? Selalu ada tempat untuk seni dan seniman. Kau berminat?"

_Aku ingin, tapi mana bisa Yunho-shi memperbolehkanku kuliah di USA ketika dia sibuk di Korea setelah kita menikah? Aarrrgghhhh...~_

"Jae?"

"...A..aku akan memfikirkannya." __walaupun aku rasa itu mustahil akan Yunho izinkan. Dia pasti marah sekali. _

_HEI! TUNGGU! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENIKAH DENGAN YUNHO DAN APA YANG KUPIKIRKAAAAN!_

Mario tersenyum. Tak bisa ia tak mengecup pipi Jae saat itu. "Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi perform-ku nanti malam, untuk kuliah itu..-aku akan menunggu keputusannya. Hmn?" Mario mencuri kecupan di bibirnya sekali lagi.

Namun saat itulah, mata hitam jernih Jae terbuka lebar-lebar. Ketika melihat sebuah mobil Scultem biru dengan jendela mobil yang ditutup dan digas dengan sekencang-kencangnya setelah pengemudinya melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

_Y..yunho.._

**To be Continued**

**Hopplleee...~ Alra kembali di fic ini dengan Chap 4! (Abis fic ini terus yang review-nya nambah, jadi semangatnya ketarik dengan fic ini #PLAK!). **

**Oke, bukannya jumlah review atau apa yang bikin fic ini updated. Tapi dukungan dari kalianlah yang bikin aku semangat. **

**Soalnya aku orangnya Moody banget. Kalau ada satu saja review/Komentar/tinjauan yang mengatakan fic ketikanku garing dan aneh, down-lah langsung semangatku untuk nulis. Ide yang sudah kususun akan porak poranda dan aku eneg barang membuka ms. word untuk ngelanjutin chapternya. Ada 3 fic yang sudah kuhapus karena kasus yang sama. Dan sekarang ada 2 fic lagi yang akan kuhapus karena dibilang garing oleh pembaca. Begitulah..bla..bla..rumitnya emosi Alra. **

**Tapi kalau respon yang diberikan positif. Hemn..~ semangat melankolis Alra akan meletus kayak jagung pop corn yang diberondong. Jadi Alra ngerasa mereka suka karya Alra, dan kerja keras Alra membuat fanfic ini gak sia-sia karena nyenengin banyak orang. Itu aja sih sebenernya. Maaf kalo ada yang salah presepsi? (°3°)**

**Daaaaan...~**

**JEOSONG HABNIDAAAAA~ **

**ALRA MINTA MAAF BANGEETT!**

**Di chapter ini belum terjadi WEDDING ternyata! Scrip-nya yang cocok ternyata di luar rencana Alra. Disini Yunho malah Alra buat ngambek. Astagay...~ hadeh..hadeh..~ maafin Alra banget yah?!**

**Kemarin Alra udah ngerasa soal ini sebenernya, makanya Alra bilang Alra masih bingung ngeletakin kapan hari H pernikahannya YunJae! haduh maaf kalo ngecewain sangad! Alra Janji chapter depan udah deh nikah-nikahannya. First night. Honey moon, kekonyolan-kekonyolan mereka bakal di ulas di chapter depan aja. soalnya Word's-nya ini udah kepanjangan. Bahkan chapter ini deh kayaknya yang paling panjang dari semua chapter yang lain. #Sekali lagi Alra minta maaf.**

**Dan yehaaaa! Ada yang bisa nangkep rahasia tersirat Alra rupanya.**

**Yep! Sebenernya Yunho sudah memperhatikan Jae sejak lama, klu pertama ada di kalimat ini:**

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu marah. Haha..tapi kurasa menggoda istriku di rumah setiap hari sudah lebih dari cukup daripada hanya dilakukan di sekolah."

**Dan klu kedua ada di kalimat ini:**

"Kau tahu tidak..-wajahmu itu sangat menggemaskan seperti pororo kesayangan Yunho. Dan itu membuat tangan ini sangat gatal untuk..-"

**Nahaha! Dari sini tahu kan? Saking gemesnya Yunho dkk dengan segala hal tentang Jae -yang didukung otak udangnya- mereka ngerjain Jae tiap hari karena gemes. Bukan karena benci. Saking gemesnya kudu huuuuuuuggghhhhh! (Di ucel-ucel bahasa jawa-nya) aja. :D**

**Kali gitu makasih untuk...: **

**ShinJiWoo920202****, ****yjluv****, ****Guest****, ****gwansim8****, ****missy84****, ****FaMinhyuk****, Le****eChunnie****, ****babychokyu****, ****irna****lee96.**

**Let me give you sweet smile one by one! **

**Dan Alra gak akan narget-nargetin review lagi mulai sekarang. It's Flame! Burn! Ga peduli udah. Yang penting Alra seneng pembaca seneng. Chapter's trus dilanjutin dan fic ini bisa tamat dengan M-PREG yang diidam-idamkan. :D**

**Gak berminat review gak papa, Ada review ya terimakasih! **

**Dan buat yang ngingetin, tenang aja Alra gak marah kok. ;") Tersinggung sedikit sih iya, tapi Alra tipe melankolis yang moody, terbuka, supel, gampang nerima pendapat orang lain, memikirkan orang lain, -meski gampang tersinggung dan terpengaruh- Alra gak punya hati dendam atao pemarah kecuali ..-jika ada orang yang maksa-maksa Alra bikin adegan Lemon secara detail padahal Alra udah gak mau-disanalah tanduk iblis Alra keluar dan Alra bakalan marah semarah-marahnya. #Curcol soal pengalaman. **

**Oke gitu aja..-**

**Kiss you!**

**Alra sayang kalian semua!**

**Thank's for read okay?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haiii!**

**Ohya, sebelumnya Alra minta maaf. Setelah di cek ulang di chap-chap kemarin ternyata ada buanyak typo'(s) dan kalimat rancu yang gak efektif. Hueee...~ maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya waktu baca :(, Tapi ntar Alra usaha'in gak lagi gitu deh. Walo ntar pastii..tetep ada aja typo'(s) yang nyempil. **

**Oke, Enjoy while reading!**

**Chapter 5: **

Mario tersenyum. Mengingat perasaannya kepada Jae -dulu- yang kini kembali berdenyut di dalam nadinya. Tak bisa ia tak mengecup pipi Jae setelahnya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi perform-ku nanti malam, untuk kuliah itu..-aku akan menunggu keputusannya. Hmn?"

Belum habis rasa keterkejutan Jae, Mario mencuri kecupan di bibirnya sekali lagi.

Tak pernah Jae duga-saat itu ia harus melihat sebuah mobil Scultem biru dengan jendela mobil yang ditutup dan digas dengan sekencang-kencangnya setelah pengemudinya melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

_Y..yunho.._

Kesadaran Jae langsung membuatnya mendorong dada Mario refleks.

"Ah! J..jaesonghabnida, Hyung. Gumawo yo..untuk hari ini, t..tapi aku harus p..pergi, m..maaf sekali lagi!"

Jae menundukkan badannya dan berlari menjauh setelah memakai sepatu rodanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengabaikan Mario yang memanggilnya dan memberitahu bukankah mereka bisa pulang bersama?-tapi sayangnya, tujuan Jae saat ini bukan pulang. Bukan rumah.

Jae akan mengejar Yunho meski tak yakin bisa melewati rute yang sama dengan yang mobil Yunho lewati. Jae hanya bisa melihat mobilnya yang berbelok menukik dari arah kiri jalan menuju ke haluan kanan sisi toko buku 'Himseyoun'. Dan Jae tak menemukannya lagi setelah itu.

_'Yunho-shi..Yunho-shi..maafkan aku..~'__bisik Jae dalam hati, entah kenapa melihat Yunho yang sama sekali membuang tatapan mata mereka tadi membuat tangannya gemetar dingin dan merasakan gelisah yang tak jauh beda dengan saat ia mendengar umma-nya terserempet kereta tempo hari.

"Yunho-shi, Yunho-shi..~a..angkatlah telfonnya, kumohon..kumohon..~" Bahkan setelah itu..-mimik pias Jae langsung muncul ketika phonecell-nya di reject dari sebrang setelah ia menelepon Yunho.

Jae tak bisa berfikir lebih jernih lagi. Apalagi Mario meneleponnya setelah mengirim e-mail 'Jaenie, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_dan Jae memilih mematikan phonecell-nya.

Tidak.

Jae tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Benar-benar tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"A..b..bagaimana ini.., Yunho-shi kemana...~" panik Jae saat melirik ke arah barat. Matahari hampir tenggelam dan hanya menampakkan sinar merahnya yang beruam semu. Saat ada di dua tikungan. Jae langsung memukuli kepalanya sendiri karena panik. Tak bisa berpikir memilih jalan kanan atah kiri..-tapi kakinya memimpin dirinya menuju ke arah kanan. "Yah Jae! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!"

__Sudah jam enam lebih!_

Dan Yunho tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah kalau sudah marah. Jangan kira Jae tidak tahu kebiasaannya. Tapi apapun itu, Jae hanya tidak berharap Yunho tidak pergi ke bar atau mengunjungi salah satu wanita yang pernah di kencaninya disaat seperti ini. Karena kalau dua hal itu sudah terjadi-jujur Jae tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi.

Yunho akan menjadi orang yang paling keras kepala lebih dari umma-nya kalau sudah begitu.

"LITTLE PIG RUCK!"

**TAK!**

"Stupid!"

**TAK!**

"RUCK!"

Suara teriakan itu teriring dengan suara bola yang di-SMASH dengan raket tennis berkali-kali.

**Seeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrttttttttt...**

Jae mengerem laju rodanya. merasakan gemetar di tangannya belum berhenti. Nafasnya terengah. Lehernya berputar ke arah stadion gymnasium umum yang hanya terparkiri satu mobil-dan hanya terlihat bagian belakang mobilnya karena terhalang pintu.

Meski gelapnya sore menyamarkan rupa mobil itu, tapi Jae tahu hanya satu orang yang selalu memanggilnya 'Little pig' dengan segala keseenakan tingkahnya itu. Apalagi..-siapa yang tidak kenal kebiasaan menyerapah dengan bahasa Jerman kesayangannya jika orang itu sudah kesal.

Jae segera menerjang gerbang gymnasium dan memutari gedung demi mendapatkan jalan masuk. Setelah masuk, justru Jae melangkah mundur ketika melihat penampilan orang yang dicarinya itu sangat berantakan.

Sangat berantakan.

Dengan bertelanjang dada. Berpeluh di seluruh tubuh. Urat kemarahan muncul di seluruh wajahnya..-ketika menservis atas bola tennis dengan teknik SMASH menukik -membiarkan bola-bola itu menghantam dinding gymnasium sebagai bentuk penyaluran emosi negatifnya.

Tak hanya satu kali. Tapi berkali-kali. Dan juga diiringi serapahan kesalnya di tiap pukulan.

"Little pig shit!"

**Tak!**

"Ich wollte auf jeden Fall, Sie schneiden!"

**Tak!**

"Arschloch! Stupid! Stupid!"

**Tak!**

"Hässlich!"

**Tak!**

"Ich hasse dich!"

Jae memberanikan diri untuk memanggil dan menepuk bahunya. "Y..Yunho-shi..~" namun sebelum itu-

**DBRAAANNNNGGG!**

SMASH-an terdahsyat di akhir berhasil membuat bola tennis itu terjebak disela-sela dinding jaring.

Jae berjengit. Tangannya refleks tertarik kembali dan ia memalingkan wajahnya..-tak ingin melihat kilat kemarahan yang memancar dari mata dan wajah yang menguarkan aura tak baik itu.

Genggaman di raket tennis melonggar. Dan benda yang ikut basah oleh peluh itu jatuh bergabung bersama ratusan bola tennis yang sudah berserakan di lantai gymnasium. Helaan nafas berat yang terdengar kemudian tenggelam oleh suara kemeja kering yang disampirkan di kursi-dipakai kembali oleh pemiliknya.

Aura kemarahan itu tak seseram barusan. Namun saat Jae memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Yunho mengalihkan tatapan mereka dan melangkah tegas nan lebar-lebar menuju keluar gedung sembari membawa kunci mobilnya yang memecah keheningan dengan bunyi gemerincingnya yang khas.

"T..tunggu! Y..Yunho-shi!"

Tangan Jae dihempas. "Apa maumu, hah?!"

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya. Ini tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik. Tiga hari lagi mereka akan menikah bukan. Dan pertengkaran ini seharusnya tidak ada.

"S..sagwa...-a..aku benar-benar minta maaf. T..tadi itu aku..-"

"Mario Saeosangnim-mu, huh? Mungkin kau mengira mataku cukup rabun untuk melihat semuanya?!"

"J..jakken! Y..Yunho-shi kau harus mendengarku dulu-...-"

"Kau atau aku yang pulang?"

"A..aku akan menunggu."

"Cih." Yunho melangkah keluar dan terkesan sangat menghindari Jaejoong. Dan drama itu harus diakhiri dengan Yunho yang pulang menggas mobilnya patas meninggalkan Jae yang lagi-lagi menangis di bangku taman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nawasseo...~"

"Nee, cunghaneum hip gaseo..-Eh? Yun-uci, Jaejongie tidak bersamamu?" tanya umma Yunho bingung. Sun Ah yang sedang berbincang dengan appa Yunho pun berhenti demi melihat betapa kacaunya Yunho.

"Tidak, dia keluar bersama pacarnya."

**Brak!Brak!BrakBrak!**

Yunho langsung menapak tangga kayu dan tenggelam di balik kamarnya. Mengabaikan umma-nya yang menyadari sesuatu.

"Omo..-mwooh?! Yunho! Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jaeoungie..? Yunho! -ASSSSHHH...~ anak itu. Nee.., sekarang bagaimana cara kita memberitahu Yun-uci dan Jaejoungi tentang keinginan Halmony mereka nanti?" umma Yunho meletakkan sup ikan tuna-nya diatas meja dengan memandang suaminya gelisah.

"Nee? H..halmony?"_justru Sun Ah yang menyahut. Dia memang bocah yang komunikatif dan observatif.

Appa Yunho menepuk puncak kepala Sun Ah. "Hemn, Halmony Ryu wok. Kau akan punya Halmony lagi setelah kedua oppa-mu menikah."

"Eh?!"

"Halmony-Ryu wok ingin Yunho membawa istrinya mengunjungi Beijing untuk perkenalan kepada cucu menantunya. Mereka akan melakukan semacam pengujian dan ritual." bisik umma Yunho dengan nada horor. Sengaja menakut-nakuti Sun Ah yang masih polos, dan appa Yunho justru tertawa.

"Iya, ritual..pengujian yang sangat menantang." lebih horor.

"Eh? T..tapi apa oppa akan baik-baik saja?" mimik Sun Ah pias.

Seketika appa Yunho menengahi. "Hei-jangan takuti dia seperti itu."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu," bibir terpout. "Humh...~aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Tiket mereka ke Jerman akan di delay dulu selama dua hari untuk tiket ke Beijing. Tapi kalau sekarang mereka bertengkar, ini akan sulit. Umma akan melakukan sesuatu kalau sampai telinganya mendengar penolakan." gelisahnya.

Appa Yunho langsung menengahi. "Amn, makan malam saja dulu, nanti aku akan bicara dengan Yunho."

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Dua gelas tequilla diletakkan.

Natcha menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Jam delapan lebih lima belas menit. Lima menit lagi perform-mu Merer, kau serius saeng-mu akan datang dan menemuiku? Dimana dia sekarang?" Natcha kembali melemaskan jari-jemarinya dengan menekan-nekan tuts hitam putih grand piano di hadapanannya.

"..."

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya waktu lebih banyak." katanya mempertegas. Pianis berwajah lembut nan elegan itu melirik melewati ekor matanya. Memandang 'Merer'-nya yang masih melipat tangannya di bawah kepala sebagai bantal. Menatap langit-langit. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tahu..-mungkin aku memang -agak- keterlaluan." kata Mario tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Natcha menarik sebelah alisnya. "Hemn, tentang kau menciumnya waktu itu?"

"_Kha,"_

_"We laya?"_

"Mario, kau harus segera memakai tuxedo-mu, perform-mu sebentar lagi." sela Pimchanock memperingati. Penanggung jawab performance itu menambahkan. "Oh, ya. Usanee..ingin kau menggunakan A minor saja di awal-awal, dan D Mayor di akhir. Dia sudah suruh Yhardtrip Radjpal untuk mencobanya. Katanya cocok untuk pengiring pemain biola juga, mengerti?"

Mario beranjak dari duduk dengan sebuah gumaman yang menjawab Pimchanock. Gadis manis itu kembali berjibaku dengan member dibawah tanggung jawabnya -yang lain. Sementara Mario mengepaskan tuxedo hitam yang masih rapih di manekin patung-ke tubuhnya.

"Sejak aku tahu aku salah." Mario merogoh phonecell-nya, mengganti walpaper yang memakai foto Jaejoong dan dirinya di sana.

"Salah?"

"Hemn, Drill bilang padaku jika selama ini Jae masih menyimpan foto-fotoku dengannya di phonecell-nya selama empat tahun terakhir, tapi kukira sepertinya aku berlebihan..-" Mario mengeluarkan memori card phonecell-nya. Ia meletakkan memori itu di tepi grand piano Natca.

"Saat?"

"..-saat aku mengira dia juga masih menyukaiku sampai saat ini," helaan nafasnya yang panjang berakhir tepat saat Pat Nappa menyelesaikan performance-nya di panggung Arabela reinz di balik tirai dengan diiringi ribuan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Lalu?"

Selanjutnya, Pimchanock harus terpaku di tempatnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata-kata saat melihat Mario meraih rahang Natcha untuk mencium bibir laki-laki berwajah lembut itu dalam ke-intens-an yang panjang.

Natcha menutup matanya dan meraih tengkuk Mario dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia memiringkan wajah untuk mengambil sensasi yang lebih dalam.

"E-ehem. Aku tahu itu tadi penting. Tapi maaf mengganggu privasi kalian. Performance ini harus diutamakan, guys?" Pimchanock memperingati dengan gestur sungkannya.

Mario melepaskan pianis bertuxedo putih itu setelah mengakhirinya dengan tiga lumatan terakhir. "Kau menang. Aku tidak akan berharap Jae kembali lagi padaku." ia menatap mata hitam berbingkai bulu mata tipis-tipis di hadapannya. "Aku milikmu, mulai sekarang."

Saat mereka benar-benar melepaskan diri, Natcha meraih lengannya dan menampakkan raut wajah yang gelisah. "Kau yakin? Aku yang tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi kalau memang itu masalahnya."

"Bukan," Mario berbalik dan mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan Natcha. "Aku rasa, aku akan meminta maaf..-karena sejauh pemikiranku. Aku rasa, justru Jae yang telah meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Dia telah menjadi milik seseorang lebih cepat dari yang aku kira."

"Dia memiliki seseorang?" tanya Natcha polos.

Mario hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan melambaikan tangan sebelum melangkah ke balik tirai. Duduk di kursi grand piano hitamnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

_Aku rasa aku terlalu banyak berharap padamu, Jae._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata perih nan sembab Jae terbuka perlahan ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sepasang bibir hangat yang mendesak bibir dinginnya kepada ciuman yang dalam. Hanya tiba-tiba detak jantungnya tak beraturan ketika seseorang itu mendesaknya lebih jauh. Dan tak hanya memberinya kehangatan dengan jacket yang ditangkupkan ke tubuhnya, tapi juga kehangatan lain yang tak bisa dikatakan serupa.

"Y..Yunho-shi," suara lirihnya mengalun. Keheranan yang mengais seluruh perhatiannya saat melihat mata terkatup itu perlahan terbuka, dan menampakkan sinar yang ia ingin lihat. "A..aku masih bermim-"

**Ctik!**

"Stupid little pig!"

"Aduh!" Jae benar-benar merasakan sakit atas sentilan yang menghantam keningnya.

"Kau merasakan sakit-itu artinya bukan mimpi, bodoh!"

Raut seram itu benar-benar membuat alam bawah sadar Jae terbanting dan kini ia tertarik ke alam nyata sepenuhnya. "Y-YUNHO-SHI?!" matanya langsung terbuka selebar bola pingpong.

"Cih, jangan berteriak, bodoh!"

**Greep**

Pelukan tiba-tiba itu membuat Yunho terdiam. "S..sagwa.., s..sagwa..kana...," dan lirihan Jae membuat amarahnya memudar dalam sesaat. Hampir saja ia membiarkan kedua lengannya ikut melingkari bahu mungil Jae kalau saja tak ingat ia tidak boleh 'ter-li-hat' lunak di depan bocah kurang ajar ini.

"Hei, bangun!"

Jae tersentak, Yunho berjalan memunggunginya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Yunho-shi! J..jakka! Yunho-shi!"

"Aku hanya menjemputmu karena appa dan umma, jangan salah paham!"_teriakan Yunho sepenuhnya bohong. Sebenarnya Jae malah harus salah paham.

Tapi memang dasar otak udang, "Yunho-shi! Tunggu!" Jae tak melihat gelagat itu langsung berdiri dari kursi taman tanpa mengingat kedua kakinya memakai sepatu roda dan kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...-

**Dbrruuuggghh!**

Well, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Kau tahu seorang pangeran yang keras kepala dan punya ego tinggi..-pasti selalu punya sifat tidak tegaan untuk mengimbangi wataknya, ya..itu hanya sejauh pengamatan dari dongeng-dongeng princess yang ada selama ini. Beast yang melunak karena melihat malangnya Belle, Carming yang meninggalkan raut wajah dinginnya setelah melihat Cinderella..-oke ini sudah diluar cerita.

Tapi yang pasti, setelah itu Jae harus tertawa rese dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho erat-erat setelah U-Know Prince itu menggendong punggunya setrlah menyadari dirinya yang lagi-lagi 'terbanting'.

"Ne.., Yunho-shi, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudah lupakan!"

Pipi Jae merona. "Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Jangan harap,"_benar kan? Ego pangeran itu selalu tinggi (°3°). Padahal didalamnya saja berbeda (°×°).

"Hihi, apa itu berarti kau cemburu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat tentang orang itu lagi karena kau membicarakannya."

Jae menarik kedua pipi Yunho gemas. "Benaaaaaarka~h?"

"Hei! Hentikan itu!"

"Yunho-shi, kenapa kau memaafkanku?"

_'Kau menangisiku berjam-jam di tempat dingin ini dan tidak menghadiri penampilan orang itu..-'_

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Tapi, kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Cih!"

"Jadi benar ya?"

"Yunho-shi, bagaimana kalau aku menciummu sekarang?"

"Little pig ruck!"

"Di pipi saja kok. Boleh ya?"

Setelah itu hanya ada Yunho yang terua menyerapah dan Jae yang usil.

Seperti rencana. 3 hari kemudian, di gereja St. Catternburgh Kigs, Seoul, Korea. Kedua orang berbeda marga itu dipertemukan di sebuah altar yang berkarpet merah. Siapapun pasti tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban sepasang swany seperti mereka ketika Uskup menyuarakan sebuah janji yang mengikat mereka dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Iya,"

"Iya,"

Itulah jawaban mereka.

Pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak dihadiri orang banyak. Hanya kerabat keluarga Jung, appa-umma Yunho, umma Jaejoong yang masih dijaga Sun Ah di kursi roda, dan dua puluh orang yang terdiri kolega kerja, sahabat baik kedua orang tua mereka, termasuk..-Yoona, Ahra, sahabat lama Yunho-Junkook, ChanBaek +YocJun_yang memiliki hubungan istimewa tanpa orang lain ketahui.

Berpesan saja kepada kedua pasangan jahil itu untuk tidak terlalu menghayati saat melihat scene ciuman YunJae yang luar biasa berhasrat dan tergesa-gesa_dan tulikan telinga saja saat para tamu undangan itu tertawa..-kecuali Ahra yang menggerutu sepanjang acara.

"Hei, jangan menggerutu. Mukamu sangat jelek." ejek Junkook kepada Ahra ketika ia mengambil tempat duduk diantara Chanyeol dan gadis penggerutu itu.

"Apa sih! Kau tidak ada hubungannya denganku, hiiih...namja itu ingin ku..-eeeeggghh..." dan Ahra masih menggerutu lagi sambil meremas-remas udara.

Usai acara peresmian. Di gedung mewah Ritz Caltron tamu undangan yang lebih banyak hadir memenuhi tempat duduk dengan pakaian warna-warni mereka yang mewah. Tak ada yang berpenampilan sederhana saat itu.

Dan jangan lupakan tawa riuh mereka yang mengisi suasana..-dan semua acara diakhiri dengan aksi lempar bunga Jae dengan membelakangi pengunjung. Kau tahu..-? Bunga itu jatuh tepat di pangkuan Ahra saat dia masih cek-cok dengan Junkook setelah laki-laki imut itu menumpahkan bir di gaunnya.

Dan semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya..-kecuali pasangan ChanBaek dan YocJun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melongo sepersekian detik. Ahra mak lampir dengan Junkook imut yang polos itu?_well itu entah nasib atau takdir. Forget it!

Pukul 16:54 sore tepat selesai acara..-Halmony Yunho sudah menelepon dengan hebohnya. Wanita berumur 69 tahun itu menyuruh pasangan baru YunJae harus langsung ke Beijing bagaimanapun juga. Ba-gai-ma-na-pun juga!

Sepertinya yang menggerutu hanya Yunho karena trip-nya ke Jerman harus ditunda dan justru memikirkan betapa sengsaranya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Halmony ribet itu di malam pertamanya dengan Jae..-padahal -psssst- sudah sejak tadi otaknya sudah dipenuhi pikiran kotor yang sangat liar tentang dirinya dan Jae menjalani first night yang menggairahkan dan..-oke abaikan pikiran kotor Yunho!

Lihat saja Jaejoong yang kini sangat bersemangat menarik-nariknya menuju pintu masuk pesawat yang akan menempuh rute perjalanan menuju Beijing -setelah aksi peluk-pelukan ala teletubis dan tangisan dramatis bersama appa-umma Yunho dan umma-Jae..-atau tepatnya..-appa+umma mereka berdua mulai saat ini.

"Ayo Yunho-shi! Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi pesawatnya berangkat! Nanti kita telat!"

"Hei pelan-pelan! Hei!"

Dan saat pesawat lepas landas, Jaejoong harus tertawa sepuasnya dibalik kamus kecil bahasa China yang ia pelajari untuk menyapa Halmony Yunho nanti...-saat melihat wajah pucat Yunho seiring pesawat mendaki udara menuju ke hitungan ratusan kaki lebih tinggi, dan lebih tinggi lagi.

"Haha! Yunho-shi, kukira kau tidak takut karena sudah sering trip kemana-mana mengingat kau-"

"Jangan tertawa! Shitty pig!"

"Eh? Yunho-shi.., apa nanti kalau sampai sana kau akan membawaku jalan-jalan ke tembok raksasa china juga?"

"Andwae!"

Jae membalik majalah berjudul 'Trip to China'-nya dengan kesal. "Kau jahat sekali sih..-aku kan ingin kesana juga. Ah..ya sudahlah, kalau begitu bagaimana menurutmu tentang The Forbidden City? Majalah ini bilang disana unik juga lho..~, apa kau akan membawaku kesana?"

"Andwae!"

"Hei..Yunho-shi..-"

"Diam jangan bicara!"

Jaejoong mengernyit, ia menoleh karena kesal..-barulah setelah itu ia baru sadar Yunho menjawab semua pertanyaannya tanpa berpikir -dan mata terpejam- saking takutnya dengan ketinggian. Refleks ia tertawa lagi dan langsung menggenggam tangan dingin Yunho yang mencengkeram kursi pesawat erat-erat.

"Hei..Yunhi-shi, babi kecilmu disini! Berpeganglah padanya selama perjalanan..~aku tahu kau tak akan menolak. Hihihi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TokTok!**

"Ah..~Dia ini berat sekali sih! N..nihao!" sapa Jaejoong takut-takut dalam bahasa china, yang barusan tadi ia lihat dari kamus..-ketika melihat sosok -yang pastinya- asing di mata Jaejoong. Karena disaat seperti ini..-Yunho tidak bisa diandalkan. Karena tadi dia muntah setelah landing di airport.

"AH! Yun-Qiah!" pekik Halmony Yunho kaget dengan suara khas wanita tua-nya. Ia mendongak karena menggunakan kursi roda..-menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya yang keriput. "Ka..mu, kaa..mu istrinya cucuku kan?"

Itu memang benar. Tapi menyandang gelar 'istri' Yunho baru sejak tadi siang membuat wajah Jae merona juga. "S...shi de, Halmony."

"Ah.., kalau begitu CEPAT bawa dia ke..~ h..dalam. Kamar kalian ada di lantai dua. I..tu terpojok, urus cucuku dengan baik!"

"S..shi de," Jae terkejut. Ia segera memapah Yunho ke ruangan berpintu kayu dengan aksen bambu sebagai partisi sederhana yang berlukiskan dua ekor naga-sesuai instruksi. Sungguh kegalakan (Baca: Kekhawatiran) murni yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Pikiran Jae ruwet-sejak mendengar bentakan (Baca: penegasan) Halmony barusan, dan juga teriakannya yang memanggil-manggil cucunya yang lain..-untuk membantu memasukkan kopor keduanya kedalam rumah. Dan sebelum ia naik ke lantai dua, Jae disambut senyuman manis seseorang yang -Jae duga- cucu Halmony yang lain. Dia membawa nampan yang berisi sebuah mangkuk yang isinya tak bisa penglihatan Jae jangkau.

"Ni hao, aku juga cucu Halmony, namaku Geun Hyung. Kau Jae oppa kan?"

"I..iya,"

"Amh.., kalau begitu tenang saja..-Yunho-didi memang begini setiap selesai melakukan penerbangan...-nenek sudah mempersiapkan obat untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Ayo Geun bantu." Geun tersenyum lembut. Sangat mencerminkan kepribadian asli gadis China.

"Ah..xiexie.., mohon bantuannya."

Jae langsung membaringkan Yunho di atas satu-satunya ranjang di dalam kamar tanpa pikir panjang.

**Bruuggh!**

Geun Hyung yang baru saja meletakkan obat-nya diatas nakas berjengit. Wajah merahnya langsung berpaling begitu melihat bogai-didi-nya menarik lengan oppa-didi-nya hingga keduanya ambrung di ranjang dalam keadaan berciuman. Telinganya merah mendengar suara-suara lain yang tidak ingin ia bayangkan -tentang apa yang dilakukan- pasangan baru itu.

"A..A! Y..Yunho-shi..l..lepaskan aku sebentar!..eemnhhh..~J..jakke! Kau harus mandi dulu..-ish.."

"Warum? Sie, die Frau bist?" dan Yunho mulai berkicau dan tangannya menahan tengkuk Jae di hadapannya. Naluri otak kotornya yang penuh sejak tadi siang membuatnya mulai lepas kendali seperti saat ia mabuk.

"Gyaaa...jangan lepas! Tunggu! Akh..emh...~"

"Still! Stoppen!"

Dan jujur Jae gemetar ketakutan..-kalau Yunho meminta mereka melakukan 'itu' sekarang ia juga agak trauma dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya waktu mabuk tempo hari..-meskipun ia mungkin tetap bisa menurutinya tapi..-hei! bukannya apa- tapi ada sepupu mereka disini!

"Yunho Jakke!" Jae menyentak diri. Memperbaiki kemejanya yang berantakan dan segera berbalik menghadap Geun Hyung yang ikut gemetaran di depan pintu.

"H..he..m..maaf, kami tidak bermaksud untuk...-" Jae menarik tangannya yang hendak ditangkap Yunho yang masih -agak- tersadar lagi.

Geun Hyung berbalik dengan wajah memerah yang menunduk. "H..haowo, a..aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Y..Yuanliang wo..~ permisi!"

Sementara Jae yang perhatiannya sempat teralihkan tak sadar tangannya sudah ditarik lagi. "Y..Yunho..-tunggu!"

**GABRUKH!**

Dan setelah suara 'horor' itu terdengar..-Geun Hyung langsung menghilangkan diri dibalik pintu. Keluar dengan langkah kaki gugup dan muka semerah tomat...-ia refleks menyempatkaan diri untuk memperingati 'kakak-nya' yang membantu menenteng kopor YunJae kedalam rumah satu persatu agar 'j_angan masuk ke dalam kamar dan tinggalkan saja kopornya di depan pintu!'_

"Hei..-Geun-chi apa yang terjadi? kau kenapa?!" tanya 'kakak' Geun bingung. Tapi Geun Hyung sudah mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi, huh?

Mari lihat..-memangnya 'Apa yang terjadi'.

"Yunho..jangan!" Jae berusaha menarik dirinya dari Yunho tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Pinggangnya yang sudah terlihat karena kemejanya disibak daribawah telah terlingkari dengan lengan-lengan kuat Yunho. "Aamnhh..~tunggu aku tidak mau!"

Yunho melepaskan Jae setelahnya. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan wajah pucat yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Warum? Jae the little pig..-kau tidak pernah menolakku sebelumnya." Yunho mengucek-ucek matanya malas.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur dan membuat benteng yang sama sekali tidak kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

"A..aku sudah pernah melakukannya denganmu sekali..-saat kau tidak sadar dan itu mengerikkan. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi..-"

**Breggh!**

Mata Jae tepejam kuat saat merasakan tubuh mungilnya 'terkurung' lagi ke dinding. Hanya tangannya yang berusaha menahan dada Yunho semakin mendekat meski -jelas- ia tidak mungkin bisa kabur lagi karena lagi-lagi bibirnya sudah terkunci. Wajahnya mendongak menerima ciuman yang membabi buta itu, jangan salahkan ia yang mendesah setelahnya.

Tapi justru setelah itu..-

-..Yunho langsung melepaskan pagutannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan asin ikut mengalir di sela-sela bibir mereka saat terdengar suara Jae terisak.

"Jaejongie..-kau menangis?" tanya Yunho..-terkejut yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata setelah ia mendongakkan wajah Jae menatapnya dengan mangangkat dagunya. Saat itu Jae menatapnya ketakutan dan jelas sekali trauma itu terpancar dari matanya.

"T..tolong jangan lakukan kalau kau memang tidak bisa lagi mengerti ucapanku..-hks-, i..itu sakit. I..itu..-"

Mata Jae terbuka lebar saat Yunho memasrahkan diri di pelukkannya. "Ah..ku hanya muntah sekali dan seharian kesana kemari bukan berarti aku manusia super yang tak punya rasa lelah. -hei kau kira tapi semua itu berhasil merenggut kesadaranku hah?! Stupid little pig!" Yunho memeluk Jae seerat yang ia mampu. "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya sekarang aku bisa menunggu." ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jae meninggalkan nafas panas, dan dengan suara bisikkannya yang pelan karena letih. "BooJae nincy.., saranghae..seo..~"

_Saranghae..-_

**BRUGGH!**

**TEBECEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**TE**

**BE**

**CE!**

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce!**

**STOOOOOOOOOPPP!**

**Alra gak mau lanjutin! Hehay...~Maafin Alra yang deskripsinya kayaknya makin ancur di akhir-akhir! **

**Hueeeee..~ abis Alra harus buat adegannya yang menjurus-jurus sih! Ajegileeee..~ Alra gak peduli ada yang bilang Alra KATROK karena gak bisa bikin adegan begituan. Pllis deh Chapter ini paling berat menurut Alra. Alra gak bisa bayangin yang IYA-IYA lebih dari ini. Jadi maaf kalo banyak kalimat rancu di akhir-akhir itu. Huu...huu...hu... Hikss!**

**Bener deh ikut deg-der..-kayaknya situasi Alra waktu ngetik yang menjurus-jurus itu sama kayak situasi Geun Hyung waktu doi denger YunJae moment di atas. Hue..beneran gemeter. TTOTT TTOTT (T3T), (TT3TT)**

**Oke #Gebuk diri sendiri biar sadar.**

**Makasih minna..~**

**Alra seneng banget kalian masih setia sama Fic ini #Jaelah..~**

**Tapi Alra gak bisa nulis satu persatu siapa yang nge-review chapter kemarin soalnya #INI JUJUR SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA DAN KASUS BANGET BUAT ALRA!**

**Pulsa udah mau abis, kritis, koma, hampir is det dan gak sempet buka kotak ripiew lagi buat ngecek siapa-siapa yang udah review satu persatu. #Koret banget kan Alra? Maklumilah Alra cuman anak sekolahan yang masih dapet uang jajan dari ortu. Apalagi sekarang liburan dan jarang dikasik uang jajan, tapi masih suka jajan. Plus nabung pun masih sekoin-dua koin. Karena kasus pasal satu ini Chapter 6 mungkin gak akan bisa dipublish besok meski udah selese diketik. Palinggak dua atao tiga hari lagi setelah Alra isi pulsa baru di publish. (Ini Author pilih jalan jujur aja deh).**

**Jadi cuman sempet publish fanfic ini doang..#Ngek!**

**Tapi pokoknya makasiiiiiih! Alra pengen cium jidat kalian satu persatu #Yang mau di cium kabur duluan.**

**SATU INFORMASI LAGIIIIII! #Pukul kentongan.**

**Buat yang masih belum paham bagian hubungan Mario, Natcha, dan Jae lewat deskrip, itu sebenernya gini: **

Di Thailand sebelum Mario dkk ke Korea, Natcha udah bilang dia suka Mario. Tapi Mario kan posisi masih suka ama Jaejoong, jadi Natcha memberikan kelonggaran kepada Mario buat nembak Jae lagi, dan kalo hasilnya Mario diterima, Natcha bakalan pergi dan gak akan mengharapkan kehadiran Mario lagi. Tapi cuman, waktu itu Mario sadar Jae udah milik 'seseorang', maka dia pun memutuskan benar-benar akan melupakan masa lalunya dengan Jae dan mulai menerima Natcha sebagai kekasihnya. **Tapi reader's. Jangan benci-benci banget sama Mario-oppa yah? #Itu Aktor Thailand kesayangan Alra soalnya..~, hehehehe.. :D**

**Oke gitu aja.., masihkah kalian mau menunggu lanjutan fic ini beberapa hari lagi sampe Alra isi pulsa? #Niup tisu.**

**Pokoknya, **

**Thank's for read yah?! **

**ALRA SAYANG KALIAAAAAAN! #Hug one by one! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notabene untuk chap kemarin, mungkin ada beberapa reader yang belum ngerti maksudnya?**

**Ni hao:_Chinese language (Memiliki makna 'Halo/Hai')**

**Xixie:_Chinese language (Memiliki makna 'Terima kasih')**

**Didi: _Chinese language (Memiliki makna 'Kakak')**

**Haowo:_Chinese language (Memiliki makna 'Tidak')**

**Yuanliang Wo:_Chinese language (Memiliki makna 'Maafkan aku')**

**Shi dae:_Chinese language (Memiliki makna 'Iya')**

**Oh ya, sebagai catatan. Alra udah gatel karena ngetik kedua ortu Jae dengan kata ganti 'appa-Yunho, umma-Yunho, dan umma-Jae' kesannya Alra menganak tirikan Sun Ah. Jadi Alra menjadikan 'Kim Tae hee sebagai umma-Jae', Jung il wo sebagai appa-Yunho (kebetulan marganya Jung:D) dan Han Ye Seul sebagai umma-Yunho) -Jangan pandang umur. Alra udah bingung mau make chara siapa karena gak tahu ortu pasangan YunJae itu. #Hahaa...hiks!**

**Chapter 6: **

Tidak ada alarm. Tidak seperti biasanya. Namun sinar matahari yang merambat lurus melalui celah ventilasi mungil di pojok ruangan berhasil membangunkan Yunho. Setelah mengucek-ucek matanya seperti kebiasaannya setiap baru bangun tidur, ia menoleh ke samping.

Kosong.

_"Hahaha! Ini a..pa namanya? Pho Song? -kalau di Korea ini disebut daun pandan. Memang tidak ada sebutan lain? Ghihi..~nee? Geun-uci apa benar yang disana itu apel? Kenapa bentuknya seperti..-"_

_"Pantat kuda?"_

_"Hahahahahah ya kau benar! Seperti pantat kuda, hahahaha,"_

_"Itu karena Halmony pernah ingin mencoba membentuknya menjadi bentuk hati dan bentuk segi lima, tapi cetakannya memuai terkena panas dan jadi..-ya..hasilnya seperti bentuk pantat kuda, hahahha"_

_"Hahaha..lucu sekali..AH! Omo-omo! Itu..~itu..yang disana itu apa? Dia merambat di dahan terus tapi tidak melakukan apapun?"_

_"Itu min chill, dia serangga buah. Kalau dahan pohonnya dirambati berarti buah di sekitar dahan itu hampir masak. Mereka hanya makan satu minggu satu kali dari dahan yang dirambati. Mereka sangat berguna untuk pengecekan kemasakan buah yang dipanen."_

Kening Yunho mengernyit setelah mendengar suara-suara itu, ia menyibak tirai jendela yang letaknya sudah ia hafal dari rumah Halmony-nya. Di dinding sisi kiri ranjang.

Mata Yunho sempat mengerjap beberapa kali menghindari cahaya berlebih, dari sini..-samar-samar ia melihat istrinya tertawa-tawa dengan gembiranya.

Mata Yunho melihat, dengan tangan yang kotor oleh tanah dan mengepal longgar, Jae menutupi sekitar bibir dan pipinya yang merona.

Mata yang sama mulai memperhatikan bagian yang lain.

Jae masih mengenakan piama kotak-kotak berwarna seling ungu-pink. Tapi -hei! Apa-apaan apron berwarna merah dengan corak polkadot yang dia pakai?! Dia kan namja!

Ermn...

Tapi.., kalau dilihat sekali lagi, entah kenapa Yunho merasa, Jae justru tampak sangat menggemaskan, Seperti karakter boneka pororo..-EH?!

Tapi memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Hanya saja tawa itu tak bisa Yunho lihat jelas dari sini, karena Jae menggunakan topi pantai berwarna biru laut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Itu berarti dia kepanasan. Dia kepanasan bukan? Ah..keterlaluan sekali, siapa yang menyuruhnya ikut berkebun pagi-pagi? #-_-

_"Aa?! E'-ehehehehe, aku baru mengerti"_

_"Erm..., mungkin sebutannya beda dengan di negara Jae-oppa, tapi kalau Jae-oppa tanya Yunho-didi, pasti dia tahu!"_

_"E..e? Y..Yunho-shi? D..dia kan tidak suka berkebun?"_

_"Shi dae, itu karena Halmony sering menjewer telinganya dan menyeretnya ikut berkebun!"_

_"DI..DIJEWER?"_

_"Karena Yunho selalu takut siput, katak dan cacing. Dulu Halappaji justru menyuruhnya mengumpulkan cacingnya untuk memancing di danau. Percaya atau tidak, Yunho-didi sangat payah kalau sedang memancing."_

Ekspresi Yunho langsung seperti ini (=_=!)

Kenapa Geun Hyung malah bilang yang jelek-jelek tentangnya kepada Jae sih? Huffh!

_"Tapi dia sangat jago renang kalau sudah kesal tidak mendapatkan kesempatan STRIKE!"_

Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jae setelahnya, dan kebiasaan saat malu -mata Jae menelusur dan mereka bertatapan tanpa sengaja.

Yunho memasang senyum khasnya yang _terlihat_ seperti menyeringai. Kontan wajah Jae merona lebih tebal.

Memang apa yang ada di pikiran little pig itu heh? Jangan bilang dia polos lagi sekarang, walaupun tampangnya masih menggemaskan seperti pororo.

Hanya dengan menebak pun Yunho tahu apa itu. Semalam namja itu membimbingnya ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, awalnya ia hanya ingin menggodanya dengan menarik lengan kurusnya sampai tubuh kecilnya ambruk memeluknya, heh- tapi akhirnya mereka malah menjalani malam pertama di bath-up, huh? Agak konyol, tapi...

Ya sudahlah, melihat jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 06:23 a.m. Jelas sekali namja itu menghindari terbangun di sisinya pagi ini. Apalagi saat menyadari mereka sudah memakai piama yang serupa?

Jae segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Geun Hyung.

Asshh...berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu.

Apa ya..~ sebagai istri baru dia keterlaluan kan? Menggodanya nanti rencana yang bisa dibilang bagus juga, hehehe...

Hmn, jangan tanya apa rencana yang ada di dalam kepala usil Yunho sekarang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahuinya sampai saatnya tiba.

Haha, baiklah. Mengingat jam belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, Yunho masih bisa bangun dan jogging memutari kebun Halmony...-tentu setelah melipat selimut dan cuci muka.

_"Mwoh? R..renang?"_

Yunho turun ke lantai satu, ingin menyapa Halmony-nya yang sedang merajut sebuah sweater dengan tangan-tangan tuanya. Ia peluk kedua bahunya, dan membisikinya dengan kalimat sapaan 'Selamat pagi, Halmony-Qiah!'

_"Iya! Renang. Yunho-shi sangat menyukai dan jago renang karena Drill-didi yang mengajarinya waktu kecil."_

Saat itulah matanya Halmony Yunho tertawa dan menyindir 'Sifat manja Yunho yang masih sama seperti dulu, bila sudah bertemu dengannya,'

_"Omn? Tapi bukannya Yunho-shi takut dengan air yang banyak?"_

_"Eh? Benarkah?"_

Bahkan kemanjaan Yunho melebihi Drill. Cucunya yang lain.

_"Aumn, dia bahkan selalu menjauhi ruangan klub renang karena disana ada kolam yang sangat lebar dan airnya dalam."_

_"Bagaimana bisa? Yunho-shi sangat jago renang lho, benar..~, bahkan Drill-didi yang mengajarinya pun kemampuannya sudah kalah, ah..iya, itu karena mungkin dia lupa," Geun menutup mulutnya seolah telah mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia tanpa kendalinya._

_"Ah..begitu?"_

Dan sosok yang dibicarakan muncul di balik pintu dengan penampilannya yang rapih. Dengan menghela sebuah kopor hitam dan sebuah jacket berbahan kulit dan bulu yang menguarkan aroma parfum kayu-kayuan -tersampir di lengannya.

Melihatnya, Yunho langsung menegakkan badan.

"Didi kau sangat rapi, memang mau kemana?" tanya Yunho dengan sebelah alis naik. Pertanyaan Yunho terjawab oleh Halmony yang masih menggenggam erat lengan kokohnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Dia akan ke Zurich, kau sudah _lupa_ dia adalah Aktor, hmn?"

"Apa-apaan?! Didi kau mengerjaiku?!"

Drill mengendikkan bahu. Dia menatap mata Yunho dengan tatapan tajam yang sama. "Siapa tahu?"

"Sejak kapan? Aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah..mungkin tidak." Drill memutar kunci kamarnya. "Aku hanya tidak pernah mengabarimu keadaanku selama di Zurich. Atau mungkin karena popularitasku tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi film-ku hanya menyebar di dalam wilayah Jerman?"

Mata tajam Yunho memicing. "Aku tahu Jerman lebih dari siapapun. Kau bercanda?"

Drill menyakui kunci kamarnya. "Entahlah, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan itu kepada otakmu. Apakah ada yang salah dengannya?"

"Hei!" Yunho menepis tangan Drill yang mengetuk-ketuk ubun-ubunnya.

"Hemn, sepertinya kau membenciku. Aku pergi saja sekarang. Usanee dan yang lain tak akan bersedia menungguku lebih lama." Drill memeluk Halmony Ryu wok sekali sebelum kembali menatap sepupunya yang masih terlihat menatap dengan tajam. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Yunho?"

Jembatan diantara kedua alis Yunho kian menajam. "Enyahlah!"

Halmony justru tertawa saat melihat cucu-cucunya bertengkar. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Drill yang membalas sebuah senyuman menawan untuk Halmony-nya, namun meninggalkan tatapan yang redup dan kosong kepada Yunho sebelum ia masuk ke mobilnya dengan sebuah koper. Dan pergi.

Sementara yang Jae yang masih terlibat dalam percakapannya dengan Geun menggaruk pipi-tanda ia masih terbingung.

_"Ah, baiklah..a..aku seharusnya mencabut wortelnya lebih banyak, Yunho-shi pasti ingin jus wortel nanti sebagai minuman selesai sarapannya. Hehe.."_

_Geun memberikan sebuah wortel cabutannya ke keranjang sayur Jae. "Jae-oppa tidak bertanya kenapa Yunho-shi seperti itu?"_

_Jae melambaikan tangannya kecil sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman manis. "A..anyeo, i..itu kan bukan urusanku. Aku tidak merasa aneh. Karena aku punya phobia dengan laba-laba. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku takut laba-laba. Tapi rasanya kalau lihat langsung takut begitu saja. Aku pikir Yunho-shi takut air banyak karena alasan yang sama?"_

_"Ah..mungkin Jae-oppa benar."_

__mungkin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I..iya, nanti kalau ada pe-er beritahu aku dan Yunho ya? Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran." Jae meletakkan pisaunya, kegiatan memotong acarnya terhenti di tengah jalan. Geun melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Itu dari teman Jae-oppa ya?"

"E..-ehehehehe, iya. Disaat seperti ini pasti dia yang kutelpon. Habis dia selalu bisa kuandalkan. Tapi biasanya setelah itu, dia selalu minta kutraktir es krim di kantin waktu istirahat. Dia sangat baik." cengir Jae dengan senyum khasnya. Geun mengangguk dan membiarkan Jae menjauh sebentar untuk menerima telponnya.

**"Hei kau tadi membicarakanku dengan sepupu iparmu itu ya? Awas kalau kau bilang yang tidak-tidak ya!" **ancaman Chanyeol terdengar duluan.

"Iya, aku hanya bilang kau temanku,"__yang sangat baik._

**"Hemn, terserah kau lah! Oh..ya, kau dan Yunho akan pulang ke Korea kapan?"**

"Umn.., kata-umma kami akan pergi selama seminggu. Di sini dua hari. Lalu nanti lima hari di Jerman. M..memang kenapa?"

**"Ini sudah terhitung satu malam, kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yunho?"**

Blussssssh!

"H..hei! A..apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?!" Jae mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara Baekhyun, Junsu, dan Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak di sebrang sana. Jae menebak pasti Chanyeol sengaja me-loud speaker percakapan mereka agar didengar keempat mahluq usil itu. Dan entah kenapa mereka jadi ikutan berteman baik sejak pasangan YunJae menikah.

**"Haha..aku bercanda, maksudku..-kalau memang kalian pergi seminggu, kuperkirakan kalian akan ketinggalan presentasi pembuatan maket dan dua bab kimia. Sampai sekarang baru tiga pe-er yang kalian tinggalkan."**

"A..ah, nanti biar aku minta ajari Yunho-shi, ehehe.."

**"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau mau tanya apa lagi? Aku masih punya tugas kelompok bersama Baekhyun, Junsu dan Yoochun."**

"A..anyeo, itu saja. Gumawo..Chanyeol. Kalau begitu kututup dulu ya."

**"A."**

"Dah."

**Cklik!**

Baru saja Jae menghampiri dapur lagi..-

"G..GEUN-QIAH! BISA KAMU MEMINDAH SEMUA JEMURAN BAJU KEDALAM RUMAH UNTUK HALMONY?!"

"E..eh!"

"Hihi..sini..sini, biar aku yang gantikan. Lagipula aku sudah selesai." Jae menggeser diri setelah memasukkan phonecellnya ke saku apronnya.

Geun meletakkan pisaunya. "Ah..xixie, nanti jangan lupa masukkan pho song-nya ke dalam panci yah?"

"Okay!"

Geun langsung berlari untuk menghindari jeritan Halmony lebih lama. Jae memotong acarnya dengan cepat dan produktif seperti biasanya. Matanya mulai menelusur kesana kemari mengecek keadaan masakan sambil memotong. Memasukkan hasil potongan bahan-bahan ke dalam panci dan mengaduknya sambil membalik buku resep. Mengambil omlete dan menutup panci secepatnya, mengambil pay yang telah matang di oven dengan gugup. Dan mulai memotong ketimun segar yang akan digunakan sebagai pelengkap lagi dengan cepat di akhir-akhir.

"Hei..hei...kau sedang memasak atau sedang atraksi sirkus?"

Jae berjengit saat merasakan tubuhnya ditangkupi seseorang yang ia tak perlu menebak lagi siapa dia. Wajahnya merah menjadi reaksi pertama saat merasakan hembusan nafas panas orang itu di lehernya. Tapi ia tetap terus memotong ketimun-ketimunnya.

"Y..Yunho-shi, k..kau habis jogging yah?"

Yunho mengusapi keringat yang merembes melewati pori-pori kulit kening dan pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. "Memang kenapa? Kau kangen padaku? Tapi tadi pagi kenapa kau langsung pergi? Hemnnfff?"

Kepala Jae bergerak sedikit..-membebaskan telinga merahnya yang barusan digigit pelan. "Y..Yunho-shi, kau belum mandi! Ufft.." Jae membuka tutup panci dan mengaduk sup agak kerepotan karena keberadaan orang dibelakangnya.

"Kau berkeringat lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi bersamaku-? ATIH! little pig shit! Kau memukul kepalaku dengan centong sup?!"

Jae berbalik dengan memasang bola mata yang melotot segalak-galaknya. "YUNHO-SHI! Aku harus masak! Cepat mandi sana!"

"Galaknya..~" Yunho menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan mata memicing. "Oke, oke..aku mandi sekarang." Tapi masih sempat-sempatnya Yunho meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di leher Jae sebelum pergi. "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman nanti." lalu pergi dengan menggerutu. "BooJae...BooJae...~ah..dia babi kecil yang nakal. Shit!"

Walaupun setelah itu Jae mengaduk sup-nya kembali dengan wajah merona penuh.

_'Kuharap tadi pukulanku tidak sekeras yang aku pikirkan. Yunho-shi..sagwa..~tapi kan dia juga nakal!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Drill, kau ingin pergi sekarang?" Mario meniup kopi panasnya yang mengepulkan uap hangat. Ia memberikan itu kepada Natcha yang pipinya sudah merona tipis di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau dan yang lain mau pergi terlebih dahulu aku tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula Pimchanock akan menggerutu kalau kalian terlambat. Aku memilih menunggu Usanee." Drill mengutak-atik phonecell flip bercasing warna ungu-putih di tangannya. Suaranya yang terdengar letih segera menyadarkan Mario akan sesuatu. Pandangan namja beralis tebal yang menukik khas itu meredup.

"Kau masih mengharapkan _dia_ ingat tentangmu?"

"Kau membicarakan tentang siapa? Tentangku atau tentangmu?"

"Tentangku, tentangmu, tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tentang semuanya." telunjuk Mario menunjuk phonecell yang berada di tangan Drill. "Benda itu tidak akan menjamin apapun. Mungkin Jaenie memang menyimpan foto-foto kami, tapi sepertinya dia..hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak mulai saat ini."

"Aku kenal Yunho lebih dari siapapun. Akan melakukannya sendiri, jika kau memang tidak ingin melakukannya..aku akan menjemput Usanee, kau pergilah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi, Tae hee tertawa ketika melihat Sun Ah dan Il Wo balap-balapan dalam lomba lari non formal yang diawali kecurangan kedua belah pihak.

"Haaaii! Kalian sudahan larinya! Sarapan dulu!" panggil Ye Seul sembari meletakkan sarapan pagi diatas satu-satunya meja yang terletak di taman. Tiga menu seafood dan satu menu bubur untuk Tae hee yang masih menjalani pemulihan. "Ah! Mereka tidak berhenti!" wanita empat puluh tujuh tahun itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha..biarkan saja, sepertinya mereka sangat akrab sejak Sun Ah dan Jae kemari. Mereka tidak membuat kekacauan selama disini kan?"

Selesai menuang susu, Ye Seul duduk dengan memajang senyuman manis. "Ah..tidak. Mereka justru meramaikan suasana di rumah ini. Kalau buka Yun-uci dan Jaejoungie yang bertengkar karena masalah sepele-pasti Sun Ah yang membuat riuh suasana dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kritisnya kepada suamiku. Tae hee, sepertinya kau memiliki pengganti yang sangat cerdas." kedua wanita itu melirik objek yang sama. Sun Ah yang justru tertawa setelah mendapatkan traktiran es krim dari Il Wo dan sebuah usapan di puncak kepala yang terlampau gemas.

"Ahaha..ya, sepertinya begitu. Ah..aku jadi merasa hampir gagal menjadi umma mereka. Sun Ah selalu belajar sendirian, Jae kubiarkan melakukan semampunya..-sementara aku terus memikirkan perusahaan yang hampir jatuh."

Ye Seoul menepuk bahu Tae hee dengan sebuah senyuman. "Tenang saja, kau jangan berkecil hati. Aku dan Il Wo akan selalu membantumu. Kami masih tetap sahabatmu apapun yang terjadi. Kalau kau keberatan bantuan kami, anggap saja itu balas budiku kepada appa dan umma-mu yang sudah mengangkatku dari panti asuhan sebagai saudarimu dulu. Il Wo pun sangat berterimakasih padamu."

Tae hee mengembangkan sebuah senyum simpul. "Baiklah, tak ada kata terima kasih? Itu jahat sekali Ye Seul!" keduanya justru tertawa bersama dengan riuhnya.

"Nee.., justru sekarang yang aku khawatirkan Yunho-uci dan Jaejoungie..mereka pasti akan dapat pelajaran banyak dari umma. Terutama Jaejoungie.., aku belum mengajarinya beberapa hal yang harus dia tahu sebelum berhadapan dengan umma. Sepertinya umma sengaja menyuruh mereka langsung ke Beijing agar pengujiannya berlangsung sengit."

Kini giliran Tae hee yang menepuk bahu Ye Seul. "Tenang saja, aku tahu umma kita lebih dari siapapun. Dia lakukan itu karena sayang Jeoungie. Kau pasti tahu itu."

.

.

.

.

"Sarapan telah siap! Selamat makan semuanya!" seru Jae sembari meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk dengan cekatan di atas meja.

"Yun-Qiah, istrimu itu bodoh atau belum tahu?"_gerutu Halmony Ryu Wok.

Seketika Jae terpatung. Gerakan semangatnya menuang sup seketika menjadi canggung. Ia mengangkat postur tubuhnya pelan-pelan dan menatap Geun Hyung yang memainkan jari. Yunho berhenti menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"..dia berteriak di depan makanan dan bahkan tidak bisa menyesuaikan makanan dengan siapa yang memakannya. Apa pantas seandainya dia menyajikan nasi kepada bayi dan bubur kepada orang bergigi?"

DEGH!

Jae menggigit bibir begitu menyadari kesalahannya.

_'Aaarrrggh! Jae paboooo!'_ Bagaimana bisa ia lupa ada wanita tua di rumah ini?! Giginya tak lagi kuat dan bisa-bisanya ia menghidangkan seafood seperti tiram dan lobster di piringnya! Ah! Ini sungguh..-

"Ha..Haowo," Jae memainkan jari-jarinya. "Ah! H..Halmony. Kalau begitu aku.." Jae segera mengangkat sajian seafood di hadapan Halmony-nya. "A..ano..aku..aku akan menggantinya dengan ma..-"

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak yakin kau bisa. Geun-Qiah, belikan aku bubur di toko Hong." Halmony berbalik memunggungi keduanya dengan kursi roda.

Rasa sakitnya langsung mencapai ulu hati.

Geun langsung meninggalkan kursi makannya. "Ah! Shi dae, Halmony." namun kemudian ia berbalik lagi. "Ah, Drill-didi sudah pergi, nenek apa aku akan..-"

"Yun-Qiah kau antar Geun ke toko."

Yunho melongo.

Hidung Jae memerah. Mata jernihnya yang mulai digenangi air mata menatap kedua kakinya yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Rasanya ingin menangis tapi ia tak bisa lakukan itu disini..-atau mungkin air mata itu akan jatuh kalau saja Yunho tak mengusap puncak kepalanya waktu itu...-seolah meminta pengertian memang sebegitu keras kepalanya Halmony mereka.

"Tunggu, Halmony. Little p-maksudku Jae pasti bisa membuatkan Halmony-"

"Yun-Qiah cepat antar Geun ke toko!"

"Tapi Halmony kau tidak bisa begitu, Jae bisa mencoba-"

"Kau tidak mau mematuhi perintah Halmony-mu?"

Satu tetes air mata berhasil jatuh. Tubuh Jae gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir. Batinnya memang paling lemah kalau sudah terkena tekanan dari orang tua yang ia hormati.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kontak mobil. Ck tumben galak sekali.." kata Yunho setengah mendecih. Dia segera masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil kontak sesuai rencana.

"Dan kau, Jaejoong kan namamu?!"

Jae segera menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Ah, Shi..shi dae Ha-"

"Kenapa diam saja?! Tidak bisakah kau membuat dirimu lebih berguna dengan membantu Halmony-mu ke ruang keluarga? Seharusnya kalau kau menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan dan tak memiliki hal yang bisa menggantikan kesalahanmu-kau harus coba melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna untuk menggantikan kesalahan yang kau lakukan."

"A..ah, i..iya." Jae segera meletakkan makanannya kembali ke atas meja. Meski dengan gemetar ia menggennggam kedua pengendali dorongan kursi roda-menguatkan diri. Lalu mencoba tetap tersenyum. "Ah! Halmony ingin ke ruang tengah." mulai mendorong. Dan Jae harus memutar otaknya lebih keras agar ia bisa mencairkan suasana. Juga tak membuat Halmony lebih marah lagi. "Me..memang Halmony akan melakukan apa di sana?"

Suara Halmony teriringi hembusan nafas panjang. "Aku..-tentu ingin merajut sweater yang hangat untuk cucu-cucuku. Melakukan hal yang berguna..-sesuai kemampuanku di usia seperti ini. Memang apalagi?!"

"O..-ehehe.." tawa yang garing. "B..begitu ya. Ah..ermm...Halmony kita sudah sampai, apa Halmony butuh sesuatu l..lagi?" tanya Jae dengan takut-takut dari belakang.

Barulah saat itu, seulas senyum khas yang misterius menghiasi wajah keriput si wanita tua. Namun kemudian suara perintahannya tetap terdengar galak. "Tentu saja! Aku akan merajut. Jadi butuh alat merajut. Dan tubuh ini kedinginan, nak."

"Ah! Baiklah! A..akan kuambilkan alatnya, a..aku juga akan nyalakan perapiannya. T..tunggu sebentar, Halmony,"

Dan ketika mata tua itu melihat usaha keras Jae untuk memenuhi keinginannnya dari kacamata presbiopi yang ia pakai, ada kilat kebahagiaan di sana.

_'Hemn.., anak itu tidak buruk. Dia belajar dengan cepat.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahah..!" Jae mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dagunya. Senyum puas di bibirnya terukir saat usahanya menyulut api perapian berhasil dengan baik setelah enam kali kegagalan. "Halmony, apinya sudah siap! Apa Halmony sudah merasa hangat sekarang?"

Dari kejauhan, Halmony sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Tetapi melirik ke arah Jae sambil menggunting benang rajut di tangannya. "Hmn, kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." katanya pelit pujian.

Tapi Jae tetap merasakan kebahagiaan dari kerja kerasnya barusan..-bukankah itu berarti Halmony puas dengan kerja kerasnya? Hehe..

"Hei, nak! Kau memiliki penglihatan yang lebih baik dariku. Bisa kau memasukkan benang ini ke lubang jarum untukku?!"

"Ah, tentu saja, Halmony!" entah kenapa Jae sudah melupakan rasa sakit dan tersinggung di hatinya barusan. Kini ia justru sangat bersemangat untuk duduk bersimpuh sempurna di depan kursi roda Halmony dan membantunya memasukkan benang-benag rumit itu kedalamnya.

Bagaimanapun Jae tetap pecinta seni. Di sekolah walaupun tidak ikut klubnya-tapi Jae sering memperhatikan para siswi yang ikut klub seni rajutan. Jadi ia bisa menata posisi benang di lubang jarum mungil itu dengan benar. Lagi-lagi senyumnya mengembang sempurna setelah berhasil. "Ah! Ini Halmony, sudah si-"

"Mendekatlah."

"Eh?"

Kedua lengan renta memeluk kepala Jae dengan sayang.

"H..Halmony? A..aku..-"

"Halmony menyayangimu."

Blussh!

Halmony Ryu Wok melepaskan Jae. Ia mengambil jarum di tangan Jae, dan mengambil sebuah syal rajut berwarna biru dari dalam kotak benangnya.

"Jaengie, Halmony akan memberikan ini padamu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau harus tahu, Jaengie. Yun-Qiah itu, orang yang sangat keras kepala. Sikapnya yang asli, seperti yang Halmony lakukan padamu, tadi."

__Iya aku tahu, Halmony._

"Untuk saat ini, mungkin dia sangat baik. Tapi, jangan pernah membuatnya marah. Bagaimapun juga. Tugasmu hanya harus mengerti dia, buat dia nyaman di sampingmu, dan apapun yang terjadi, kau harus peduli padanya,"

_'Dan untuk Yunho-mu, tidak peduli betapa keras kepalanya dia, kau hanya harus peduli padanya'_

Halmony tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah bodoh Jae saat mendegar petuahnya.

Barulah setelah otak udangnya mencerna kalimat itu selama beberapa detik, rona merah yang semula memudar kembali menebal.

"Halmony hanya ingin menitipkan satu pelajaran padamu. Kau mau memaafkan Halmony?"

"S..shi dae, ehehe.."

Tapi setelah itu, Halmony menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Jae, dan mulai memasang mimik merengutnya. "Tapi Halmony tidak mau memakaikan syalnya padamu sekarang! Lihatlah dirimu.., Omoh! Kotor sekaaali, bagaimana bisa kau berpenampilan seberantakan ini ketika suamimu ada dirumah?!"

"Atih!" keluh Jae ketika hidungnya ditarik gemas oleh Halmony-nya. " ini tadi aku..-"

"Halmony tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Sekarang cepat pergi mandi, bersihkan tubuhmu dan selesaikan semuanya sebelum suamimu pulang dengan Geun-ku. Nanti kita bisa sarapan bersama." syal berpindah tangan. Jae yang sudah gemetaran lagi langsung menundukkan badannya sebagai salam pamit.

"A.., Shi de. A..aku-"

"Pergilah!"

Dan Jae langsung kabur sebelum mendapat 'usiran' sayang yang lebih kejam.

Tapi setelahnya, wajah keriput itu terhiasi mimik sempurna untuk sebuah senyuman. "Bocah yang menggemaskan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Greatest Wall, China.**

Sore yang teduh. Terlihat dua namja dengan tinggi badan selisih 4 senti berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah gontai menikmati lanskap indah di sekitar Greatest Wall China -tersebut. Keduanya memakai mantel berbulu untuk menghalau suhu rendah udara yang menusuk kulit di sekitar.

Tapi meski begitu, tampaknya yang menikmati pemandangan sekitar hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bertinggi badan 180 sentimeter. Hanya satu orang. Memang kenapa yang satu lagi?

"Berhentilah memotret, sudah banyak orang yang mengabadikan foto dinding raksasa ini, Little pig."

Seperti mendapat ilham melewati pembicaraannya dengan Halmony tadi siang. Jae memahami sebuah makna tersirat dari kalimat protesan Yunho. Dia tertawa dan menarik pipi kanan Yunho semelar-melarnya.

"Aih-HEI! hentikan itu!"

"Hahaha, Yunho-shi. Jangan bilang kalau barusan kau cemburu dengan dinding yang kau injak ini?"

"Cih," Yunho membuang muka. Menghindari tatapan memicing dan telunjuk Jae yang mengarah ke wajahnya yang memiliki rona -sangat- tipis. Setelah itu pandangan Jae terdistaksi pada sebuah objek asing yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menyeret lengan Yunho ke tepi dinding. Setelah itu, Yunho justru semakin merasa diabaikan.

Kalau ini kartun, latar tempat di belakang Yunho sudah di-background dengan gambar areal pemakaman China lengkap dengan aura seram dan gagak-gagak yang mengerak. Tapi sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong...-justru ada aura matahari yang melatar belakangi sosoknya-kalau boleh ditambah- dengan dua sayap di punggungnya.

"Oh? Yunho-shi, coba lihat itu! Coba lihat yang itu! Kita bisa lihat matahari tenggelam yang keren dari sini!"

"(-_-)"

"Omo!omo?! Coba kalau kita begini! Melihat ke bawah begini. Howaaaa..~ aku merasa akan jatuh kalau lihat ke bawah lewat dinding ini."

"(°3°)"

"Cobalah Yunho-shi! Hemn..kita juga bisa berteriak sepuasnya di sini kalau marah. Haha..kalau saja aku bisa di dinding ini setiap aku kesal selesai kau kerjai di sekolah. A..aku ingin coba"

Kali ini, Jae meletakkan kameranya. Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi-sisi bibirnya.

"JUNG YUNHO AKU MEMBENCIMUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"(°_°)"

"JUNG YUNHO KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"

"(O,o)"

"JUNG YUNHO KAU SANGAT AROGAAAAAAN!"

"(×_×!)"

"JUNG YUNHO KAU SANGAT MESUUUUUUUMM-!"

"(=_=!)"

"JUNG YUNHO KAU-"

"Hei..hei..apa yang kau katakan?!" Yunho menarik lengan Jae menjauh dari bibirnya. Simpang empat sangat besar muncul di pelipisnya.

Jae mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Yunho melepaskan tangannya perlahan. Ia menggaruk pipi. "Kena~pa? Aku kan cuma menyalurkan perasaanku yang kepadamu yang kusimpan sendiri selama ini!"

"Jadi kau membenciku, huh?"

"Aku memang membencimu!"

(=_=!)

"Apa barusan kau bilang aku menyebalkan dan arogan?!"

"Kena~pa? Kau memang menyebalkan dan arogan kan? Wlee. ~"

"Dan apa kau barusan kau menyebutku mesum?!"

"KAU MEMANG MESUM! MESUM!"

Jae langsung lari membawa kabur kameranya setelah menarik kantung mata.

"CK, HEEEEEIIIIII! AWAS KAU YA!"

**To be Continued**

**Hueeee...maaf atas ketelatan Alra. Masih ada yang ingat fanfic ini? #Hiks..**

**Publish beberapa chap sekaligus! #Hehe..**

**Oh ya, dari obrolan antara Geun dan Jae, percakapan yang familiar antara Drill dan Yunho, plus pembicaraan rahasia Mario dan Drill di bandara..-apakah sudah cukup mengungkap bahwa Mario, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Drill punya sebuah hubungan semacam persahabatan di masa lalu?**

**Well, buat yang masih bingung.. Langsung lihat next chap aja lah! Kan udah dipublish juga :"D biar langsung paham ;)**

**Btw, Alra juga bikin fic YunJae One Shoot, baru dipublish juga. Judulnya 'Marionette'. Genrenya Romance/Anghst. Ada yang berminat buat baca? **

**Hug buat yang udah menaruh perhatiannya buat fic-fic Alra. Itu artinya kalian tertarik kan? Ehehe..**

**Thank's for read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh ya, disini Alra mau kasih Warning: **

**First, Alra ga pernah lihat langsung gimana itu Jerman. Nulis berdasarkan sepentit pengetahuan tentang nama-nama kota dan gambaran bangunan khasnya dari buku mapel dan film original-foreign XD**

**Second, Alra ga pernah tahu gimana suasananya pasangan HoneyMoon (Auhtornya masih 15 deng. Pacaran aja ga pernah #DESH!), Jadi di pikiran Alra pasangan HoneyMoon itu cuman liburan dan jalan-jalan yang diselingi agak adegan romen #SUCH! JDAKH! Jadi mianhae kalau ada scene yang agak kekanakan dengan bagian YunJae-nya. (Sumprit yang ku imajinasiin cuma liburan kayak di bonbin #BOOM!)_jadi jangan berharap lebih soal HoneyMoon moment-nya #Gya!**

**Dan SPESIAL WARNING-nya:**

**Fic ini nggak hanya ngisahin romen tentang YunJae doang yang mungkin **-di pikiran para pembaca-** bakalan kayak sinetron-Alra cuma mau antisipasi-, soalnya Alra tahu fic ini idenya **_'Mainstream'__**, **_**tapi karena secara pribadi Alra ga suka ide mainstream yang kayak sinetron punya, Alra memiliki plot sendiri yang agak membelok dari mainstream, Jadi yang disorot dan diceritakan nggak hanya tentang romen YunJae, seperti bagian nasihat Halmony itu Alra selipin amanat, cuma nggak mau bikin fic Alra kosong tanpa amanat aja kok. Hihi.. Ya udah, silahkan baca...~**

**Chapter 7: **

Darah terciprat.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh terbanting ke lumpur. Wajah menghantam semak-semak dengan nafas terengah-engah...dan kemudian, kembali terbanting dari belakang.

"HEI! SERIUSLAH! KALIAN SEDANG BER-AKTING! BUKAN SEDANG GULAT DI RANJANG!" Teriak sang sutradara dengan toa-nya.

Tubuh gemetar. Wajah memucat dan kemarahan terpancing hingga urat-urat muncul di wajah teriringi suara gigi yang bergemerutuk. Mata jernih yang hampir terlumuri dengan lumpur sepenuhnya menatap bengis ke arah sang sutradara seolah ingin menerkamnya ikut serta kedalam laga action-nya.

"BERDIRILAH KALIAN! AYO SEMUA! PERSIAPKAN DIRI UNTUK _TAKE_ SELANJUTNYA! GANTI LIGHTING! KITA AMBIL SETTING DI ARAH JAM DUA! SIAP?!"

Mulut itu, mulut itu yang selalu memerintah seenaknya. Seolah menyuruh babi bodoh tak berotak untuk menunjukkan keahlian di dihadapannya. Akan lebih indah jika bibir itu terkoyak dengan lidah yang terlubangk oleh kukunya..-Tapi sungguh menyesalkan..dia seorang sutradara-yang memiliki hak untuk itu.

Dengan setengah hati. Pemilik tubuh babak belur itu berdiri dengan menahan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuh. Matanya menatap sang lawan main figuran. Dia pun sudah terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat mayat. Namun tetap berusaha menunjukkan kepalan tinjunya yang gemetar demi menunjukkan keprofessionalannya.

Melihat hal itu. Sang tokoh utama merasakan gairah yang terbakar untuk tetap melanjutkan tugasnya. Dirinya adalah tokoh utama. Bintang di film ini. Meskipun nanti...

"TIGA, DUA...-TAKE-153, ACTION!"

Mata kelabu itu mengerjab berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran. Sang tokoh utama ragu untuk menyerang. _'Kau baik-baik saja?'__bisiknya dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kata pemeran figuran itu menyambut. Mereka berdua menulikan telinga dari teriakan-teriakan toa dari sang sutradara yang memprotes pembangkangan keduanya yang seolah tidak mendengarkan instruksinya.

_'Kita selesaikan ini,'_

Balasannya sebuah anggukan sebelum persiapan matang menuju aksi laga terakhir dalam sebuah aba-aba dari pengatur jalannya film.

"HEI! SERIUSLAH KALI INI! AKAN KU-KEBIRI JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BISA SERIUS LAGI!"

**BRAAAKKHHH!**

Dan dua tubuh lebam itu kembali baku hantam dengan aksi ekstrim yang seolah bertujuan menghancurkan tulang. Keduanya bertarung habis-habisan demi mengikuti plot resolusi sebuah skrip. Seolah sudah tak peduli lagi terhadap hidup. Barulah saat itu, mereka bisa mengukir senyum puas pada bibir kotor sang sutradara.

Bibir yang sama dengan bibir yang berdarah setelahnya karena satu tinju yang menghantam mukanya dengan sangat cantik sebelum pemiliknya mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada sang aktor utama terhadap keberhasilan yang diraih atas ending film mendebarkan dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Teriakan para crew diabaikan.

Sang aktor utama melangkah gontai demi mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk aktor figuran yang hampir tak bisa berdiri dalam kubangan lumpur sehabis syuting adegan yang melelahkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mengalun lembut. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum yang benar-benar murni seolah tak memiliki beban atas hal ekstrim yang baru saja ia lakukan untuk menamatkan film dan menghajar sang sutradara sepenuh hati.

"Aku.." tangan meraih, dua yang terpisah menjadi satu kesatuan. Sang aktor utama membantu aktor figuran berdiri. "Akh! Sebentar..kakiku..-uf..terima kasih..-egh! A..apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriakan yang mencicit diabaikan. Seluruh crew tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun ketika melihat sang aktor utama menarik lengan sang aktor figuran hingga berdiri dan langsung menahan tubuhnya untuk naik ke punggungnya dengan beban tubuh yang beda jauh.

"Diamlah! Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Yang menjadi figuran mendelik karena telinganya mendengar suara taksa itu menembus telinganya tanpa aling-aling sedikitpun dengan makna tersirat karena lawan bicaranya memilih mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan juga ketika direksinya tepat di depan sutradara yang masih diberikan banyak step pertolongan pertama dari para medis.

"Sebaiknya bawa bedebah itu juga ke rumah sakit. Atau telinga kalian tidak akan pernah mendengar lagi suara teriakannya yang seperti suara gigolo jalang."

Dan melaluinya begitu saja.

"D..drill, kau tadi serius?" kedua alis yang tebal membentuk sebuah jembatan kecil. Mata coklat jernih menatap lembut sepasang mata hitam di hadapan setelah wajah keduanya terbasuh air wastafel yang dingin.

Pemilik kedua mata itu merasakan telinganya merah sejak kostum jas resmi berlapis-lapisnya yang terlumuri lumpur dilepas satu persatu oleh kedua tangan yang bukan miliknya lantas digantikan sebuah jacket hangat yang memeluk tubuh kotornya yang kedinginan karena berkubang lama di dalam lumpur gara-gara adegan film _action_ menjijikkan itu.

"Terdengar seperti itu."

Dua mata yang memiliki bingkai bulu mata lentik terkatup karena terkejut..-ketika bibir pucatnya tertekan bibir yang lain. Dan mengerjab-kerjab ketika tak bisa membebaskan diri karena tubuhnya terdesak ke pintu mobil dari dalam dan belakang kepalanya ditahan dengan kuat di tengkuk. Erangannya yang menolak terdengar.

_'Sebentar, sebentar saja -diamlah. Aku membutuhkan ini, sebentar saja,'_

Dan ciuman melelahkan itu harus terakhiri lebih cepat ketika mereka merasakan kehadiran seseorang lain yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan saat ini.

"M..mario." Natcha segera keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhuyung menabrakkan diri ke tubuh jangkung yang berdiri di sisi mobil putihnya. Sosok itu memeluk tubuh rapuh dan letihnya yang tergempur habis oleh tuntutan profesi hari ini. Dalam hangat.

Mario menatap sepasang mata hitam lain yang menyorot matanya dari balik kaca mobil yang memisahkan. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya hari ini. Ermn..sampaikan juga kepada managermu. Usanee sangat membantuku akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku akan mengusahakannya." Drill memacu mobilnya pergi setelah itu.

"A..aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi-"

"Aku tahu." Mario mengusap puncak kepala Natcha lembut. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang? Kakimu harus segera di obati."

"Menurutmu aku benar-benar harus berhenti menjadi aktor?" tanya Natcha ketika melihat jemarinya yang sudah dibalut perban tipis-tipis setelah Mario mengantarnya ke rumah sakit..-miris dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa lagi mengusap lembut bulu halus kucing putih kesayangannya-juga tak akan bisa memetik tuts-tuts _grand piano _kesayangannya sampai akhir pekan.

"Tiba-tiba kau membicarakannya?" Mario menarik tubuh Natcha lebih erat hingga punggungnya menempel sempurna di rengkuhannya ditempat tidur.

Natcha mencium kucing kesayangannya yang ikutan tertidur bersama mereka berdua. "Aku hanya memikirkan saran Drill." Kucing jantan berbulu putih itu menggeliat. Natcha mendekapnya semakin erat. Dan binatang imut itu kembali tidur.

"Itu apa?"

"Akting laga-ku memiliki kesan lemah karena jari-jariku tak terbiasa lagi melukai orang seperti dulu..-itu karena lebih sering menekan tuts piano. Sangat merusak kesan intens di _screenshot_."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan _prestige__-_ku sebagai pianis."

Hidung mancung Mario tenggelam di tengkuk Natcha, menghirup aroma permen-permen minta yang menguar dari sana. "Kau memiliki jari yang aku sukai."

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku?"

"Kusarankan kau tidak berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. _Paparazzi _akan memiliki presepsi yang bermacam-macam tentangmu."

"Hemn, kau berbakat menjadi manager-ku."

Sebelah alis Mario terangkat. "Lalu akan kau buang kemana Nappa, hemn?"

"Dia akan kujadikan partner pianis."

"Kau mau menjadikan manager-mu partner pianis dan pacarmu sebagai manager-mu. Ck, pintar sekali?"

"H..hehe...hei! Mario j..jangan! Jangan sekarang. A..akh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-18:23-**

**Di kursi taman Celanodelfia, Frankfurt, Jerman.**

Mendekati bulan desember akhir, salju turun semakin deras di Jerman, lampu-lampu natal mulai dipasang di pintu masuk rumah penduduk beragama kristen-protestan. Cemara dihias, miniatur dewa-dewi cinta Yunani seperti Aphrodite san Eros menjadi gantungan dan patung es hiasan taman. Gereja dan Katedral terdekat sangat riuh dengan suara kelompok paduan suara ansambel dan lagunya yang anggun.

Tadinya sih, Yunho dan Jae akan langsung ke hotel untuk mengistirahatakan diri yang sudah remuk seharian trip kesana kemari sebelum ke Jerman, di China. Semua tempat yang Jae sebutkan kemarin di pesawat didatangi. Haaaaah...

Dan sekarang...

...masih dengan semangat, Jae mengabadikan semua moment indah di sekitar tempatnya berpijak itu dengan kamara DLSR-nya hingga Yunho jengah.

"Berikan kameranya!"

"A..ah!" Jae sontak mundur dan menyembunyikan kameranya di belakang punggung. "Andwae.."

Dan saat Yunho tengah serius begitu justru Jae mengambil jarak lebih jauh dan memotreti mimik wajah kesal Yunho.

"Hei! Hentikan itu!"

Jae terus melangkah mundur.

"Hahaha! Yunho-shi, kau kelihatan lucu lho..~kenapa baru kepikiran aku memotretnya sekarang?"

**Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!**

"Ruck you! Little pig! Hei..hentikan."

"Tidak mau..tidak mau..tidak mau. Wle..~"

**Bruuggh!**

Pekikan seorang wanita yang ditabrak Jae dari belakang membuat tawa Jae berhenti dan menoleh dengan gugup ke belakang. "M..maaf!"

_'Ach, dia membuat masalah!' _

"Aa..h, kau...orang Korea ya? Hehe..anyeo, aku hanya tersandung sedikit." dia justru ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"?"_he?

"Namaku Pimchanock Luevistpaitbul," gadis manis imut-imut itu merona. "Aku selalu tertarik dengan orang Korea, ehehe.."

Jae ikutan merona. "Ah..~ begitu. Eheheh..kukira ada kenapa, ehehe..yah namaku..-"

"Jung Jaejoong. Istriku. Ada apa?" Yunho mengabaikan protesan Jae yang menyuruhnya melepaskan rangkulan erat di bahunya.

Mata sipit Pim memandang ragu-ragu pasangan namja dihadapannya. Itu bukan hal baru sih..di negara asalnya_Thailand justru sudah bertebaran pasangan yang seperti itu.

"Ahs...apa kalian..-"

"Ya, seperti yang kau pikirkan." Potong Yunho possessif seolah mengatakan _'Jae hanya milikku!'._

"Eh? Memang apa yang dia pikirkan?" background udang-udang berloncatan menjadi latar wajah bingung Jae.

Pim tersenyum maklum. Melihat dengan mata telanjang pun tahu siapa yang seme di sana -ehem-

"Haha..oh, begitu ya. Hemn.. ngomong-ngomong kalian mau ke mana?"

"Entah? Yunho-shi, memang kita mau ke mana?" Jae memandang wajah Yunho dengan dahi berkerut.

Yunho melepas rangkulannya dan meraih jemari Jae dan menariknya ikut perlahan-lahan. "Ke manapun. Asal jangan di tempat ramai ini. Telingaku risih. Ayo pergi."

"Kalian...-"

_'Apa lagi...?'__pikir Yunho yang merasa date-nya dengan Jae diganggu lagi.

"E..ehehe..mian, tapi kalau kalian berjalan ke sana. Suasana semakin ramai. Disana ada pertunjukan pantonim masal, pawai natal, dan perngamen jalanan. A..aku hanya bermaksud memperingatkan."

"Wah! Pawai! Yunho-shi, ayo kita-"

"Lupakan."

"Eeeeeeeh...jangan begitu! Aku ingin lihat pawai! Yunho-shi! Aku ingin lihat pawai! Kumohon..~Yunho-shi!"

Pada akhirnya Pim harus tertawa ketika melihat Jae yang diseret menjauh dari riuhnya tempat pawai -mengingatkannya pada potret bocah yang ingin dibelikan permen dari pedagang lewat tapi diseret menjauh :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahaha! Kali ini kau kelihatan seperti babi kecil sungguhan." Yunho menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut. Badannya membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat. Menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang merengut ketika kepalanya ia pasangi sebuah topi rajut hangat berwarna pink dengan aksen gambar muka imut babi.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jae sekilas -berharap itu merubah mood kekanakannya.

Tapi gagal.

"Yunho-shi, a..aku marah! Arschloch! Ich was in verborgen, damn you!"

Tawa Yunho berhenti. Jae ikutan melotot ketika sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Darimana kau bisa bahasa Jerman selancar itu?"

"E..eh? Apa barusan aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Jae menunjuk wajahnya sendiri sedikit panik.

"Ya..kau mengatakan, 'Brengsek, itu jahat sekali, terkutuk kau' dalam bahasa Jerman."

Telunjuk Jae mengais cekungan pelipisnya. Ia sendiri bingung. "Eh? Memang bagaimana cara aku mengucapkannya? Aku saja tidak pernah membaca kamus bahasa-"

"Terserah, mungkin itu kebiasaanmu dulu, ayo pergi." Jae mengambil kamera di sampingnya dengan gugup sebelum mengikuti langlah kaki Yunho yang menyeret tangannya hingga ia berjalan terseok-seok.

"Makan malam."

Restoran terdekat berbintang tiga dengan plang bertuliskan 'Archivation var Le' besar di atas bangunannya menyajikan kesan mewah dan memberikan suasana gotik yang kental ketika sampai di dalam. Lukisan-lukisan abstrak bertema Jerman lampau memperkuat suasananya. Yunho dan Jae duduk di tempat terpojok menghindari keramaian. Sebuah lilin beraroma mint dengan penampang es pahatan _starshape _menganggunkan situasinya.

Sementara Yunho sibuk memesan makanan dan berkomunikasi ini itu ke pelayan dengan bahasa Jerman yang Jae tak bisa mengerti, Jae asyik mengedarkan kameranya ke sekitar.

Lensa kamera perekam menangkap permainan kelompok idea musical yang menonjolkan kesan anggun dengan permainan piano dan violin cukup lama. Ke pengunjung sekitar. Ke keadaan lalu lalang pawai dan keramaiannya yang baru lewat membuat bibir Jae terpout dengan mata melirik Yunho kesal. Masih marah soal tak bisa lihat pawai dari dekat.

"Na, kau belum berhenti memotret juga?!" pelayan berlalu membawa buku menu, Jae mengangguk pura-pura inosen seolah tak terjadi pernah mendapat teguran Yunho. Dia justru semakin semangat memotret wajah kesal Yunho.

"Ehmn?"

"Matikan kameranya. Kenapa kau selalu memotret apapun yang kau lihat?!"

"We? Aku kan butuh banyak inspirasi untuk pengembangan imajinasiku, selesai lulus, aku sudah putuskan akan kuliah di jurusan artivisual"

Yunho yang sedang mengutek i-phone-nya melotot. "Yah! Kenapa kau tidak pernah membicarakannya denganku?"

"Eh? M..memang kalau aku bilang ...kau akan dengar?"

"Cih,"

"Eh..-Yunho-shi kau marah?"

"Memang kau sudah putuskan akan kuliah di mana?"

Kamera diletakkan. Jae melipat tangan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Raut wajahnya berubah suntuk. "Aku ...masih bingung." Telunjuk kiri Jae meniti garis hidung mancung Yunho dengan mata jernih yang memantulkan cahaya lilin. "Kalau ...kau? Ingin kuliah di mana?"

"Aku tidak ada keinginan."

"Eh?"

"Memiliki keinginan pun tidak akan berguna. Aku pasti akan di jurusan bisnis untuk menggantikan appa. Apalagi?"

"T..tapi, kan wajar kalau punya keinginan. Kalau kau tidak punya itu justru yang tidak wajar. Kau kan pintar..-Yunho-shi, kau bisa saja menjadi-"

"Atlet maraton. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mwoh?! A..atlet?"

Yunho menutup i-phone-nya kesal. "We? Memang itu aneh?"

"Kan aku tidak bilang begitu.." protes Jae ikut kesal. Sisi melankolisnya mengendalikan suasana setelahnya. "Hehe... Dulu aku juga suka maraton. Itu keren. Daya tahan tubuh atletnya..-eh Yunho-shi."

**Dtap!**

Permukaan meja ditampar sebelah telapak tangan. Sepasang mata penuh keyakinan Jae membuat kernyitan di kening Yunho. "Apa?"

"Liburan sekolah nanti aku ingin bertanding denganmu; lari maraton 400 meter. Bagaimana?"

"Haha..kau bercanda dengan itu?"

"Mana ada! Kali ini aku serius!"

"Taruhan."

"Apa?"

Pelayan datang. Menghentikan aksi pelotot-pelotan penuh kepercayaan diri dari pasangan namja itu.

"Taruhannya menyusul. Jangan berbicara saat makan. Kata Halmony."

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Aye, pig."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa watt kekuatan matamu sekarang?"

Jae berjalan terhuyung. Hampir saja wajahnya menabrak pintu masuk hotel kalau saja Yunho tak menahan lengannya. "A..aku mengantuk."

"Dasar."

Jemari Yunho hendak menekan tombol ketika liftnya terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang berhasil membuat mata Jae dan Yunho terbuka sepenuhnya.

"MARIO-HYUNG!"

Yunho menahan Jae di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, kalian ada urusan apa..ada di sini?" Yunho mengawali pembicaraan sebelum menyesap koktail-nya.

"Hemn, aku hanya konfirmasi soal ujian semester sesi dua dengan seorang pianis." Mario melirik ke sisinya. "Natcha shooting film part akhir."

"Waaahh..~ Natcha-Oppa ...itu kau?! Aku Jaejoong, kita bisa bertemu di sini! Aku sangat mengidolakanmu lho..~"

"Ah..Jae-" Pandangan redup Natcha menuju ke kucing imut di dekapannya. Ada aura canggung yang menguar perlahan ketika ia berhadapan dengan masa lalu Mario. Dia sangat manis. Tak jauh beda dengan..- "Mario pernah bercerita tentangmu...-jadi kau saeng Mario yang ingin bertemu denganku itu-"

"A..ahya.., maaf. Aku batal datang karena..-"

"Dia bersamaku."

Pelototan Jae diabaikan.

"Lupakan. Itu sudah terjadi." Mario mengurai situasi yang agak kusut.

"Ah...~Natcha-Oppa juga bermain film. Hihi..kenapa aku tidak tahu selama ini Natcha-Oppa juga seorang aktor?"

"Hanya figuran. Tidak terlalu berpengaruh seperti sepupu kalian. Debut aktorku di Jerman."

"Eh? Sepupu?" Jae memandang Yunho bingung.

"Wah..jadi dia belum tahu?" dua pasang mata hitam bertatapan sengit.

"Drill, dia aktor."

_**Drill? Siapa dia?**____bisik Jae dalam hati, mengingat-ingat kembali. Barulah ia sadar akan sesuatu.

_**A..kakak sepupu Yunho yang Geun Hyung ceritakan itu, habis aku tidak pernah lihat wajahnya sih.**_

"Mwoh?! A..apa itu benar?" Jae menatap Natcha kagum. "Jadi dia partner Natcha-Oppa di film itu?"

"Iya, dia _MainChara_-nya, dia sering menempati posisi itu karena aktingnya total."

"Natcha-Oppa akan main film apa lagi setelah ini? Aku penasaran."

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi aktor."

"He..-eee? Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau perhatikan jarinya, kau pasti tahu kenapa." sahut Yunho mulai dengan gaya ketusnya. Sejujurnya ia yang paling tidak nyaman berada di sini. Terlebih saat bertatapan dengan..

Mario tertawa kecil. "Yah.., tapi sepertinya belum bisa. Ada beberapa kontrak yang membutuhkan karakternya sebagai _MainChara, _mungkin setelah itu dia baru akan berhenti."

Jae menghembuskan nafas kecewanya. Bagaimanapun mengetahui idolamu akan berhenti berkarya di salah satu bidang profesinya adalah termasuk kabar buruk untukmu kan? "Yah..kalau begitu kenapa tidak pakai _stuntman _saja waktu aksi? Sutradara pasti membantu _blocking-timing-_nya kok. Apa sudah benar-benar diputuskan?"

"Masih mengambang. Belum sepenuhnya." agaknya perilaku _Sweet temprament _Jaeselalu berhasil melunakkan atmosfer tanpa sadar. Kali ini Natcha menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah..jadi begitu, jadi setelah ini apa yang akan Natcha-Oppa lakukan? Masih jadi pianis kan?"

"Hmn, tentu saja."

"Tapi tentang aktor itu..-"

"Mungkin aku akan mencarikan seorang aktor pengganti. Semacam rekomendasian kepada produser dan sutradaranya agar semua masalah kontrakku selesai. Tapi aku masih sulit menemukan penggantinya." kata Natcha setengah mengeluh.

"Eh? Memang yang begitu bisa ya?" Jae melirik Yunho. Tapi Yunho acuh dan membiarkan Mario menjawabnya.

"Hemn, hasil film dan bahan skrip membutuhkan postur, skill, dan karakter sebagai garis besar. Kalau ada yang sesuai dengannya, semua beres. Tidak harus orang yang dikontrak."

"Wahaha..., kalau menurut kalian aku bisa jadi aktor tidak?" Jae melirik Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda...-

...-dan itu berhasil. Yunho melotot refleks.

"Apa-apaan! Kau akting membohongiku saja tidak bisa!"

"Ya, kan siapa tahu..wle..~"

Mario tertawa-tawa. Ia meletakkan gelas koktail-nya. "Kau orang yang komunikatif dan ekspresif, Kurasa bisa."

Derrrr!

Jae melongo.

"H..hei, tidak. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Hehe.." tawa garingnya terdengar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bercanda. Hehe.." Mario ikut-ikutan tertawa. Natcha memecah situasi yang tidak nyaman.

"Sudah lupakan. Dessert sudah tiba."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Marracon's Hotel**

**-21:12 p.m-**

"Yunho-shi, menurutmu aku bisa jadi aktor sungguhan?"

Klip puzzle terakhir menyatu menyempurnakan grafis burung warbler berbulu biru. Jae memotret hasil kerjanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Itu konyol."

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar mandi kembali ditutup. Yunho keluar sudah rapi dengan piama yang serupa dengan yang digunakan Jae. Ia mengusap-usap rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Yah! Kau seharusnya mendukungku sedikit! Aku kan memiliki beberapa harapan dan keinginan untuk sukses meskipun nilai raporku kebakaran!" Jae menghempas dirinya berbaring terlentang di atas karpet lembut disisi snack dan minuman yang ada di sisinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun Jae kesal ia tetap akan kembali ke mood awalnya. Tertawa lagi saat melihat koleksi foto-foto di kameranya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu kuliah di artivisual?" handuk di letakkan di punggung sofa, Yunho mendekat dengan memasang earphone dan kepingan mp3-nya. Ia duduk di sisi Jae dan memindah-mindah lagunya.

"Aku sedang memikirkan saran Mario-Hyung untuk kuliah di Boston atau di Roachester. aku mencari di internet, katanya Roachester semakin maju dan Eastman School tidak hanya terdiri dari kelas musik untuk para musisi. Tapi juga seniman untuk maestro. Aku tertarik."

Dahi Yunho berkedut. "Kau tidak mau dengarkan saranku?" ujung gigi-giginya menyatu.

"Memang kau punya saran?"

"Memang kau pernah peduli dengan presepsiku?"

"Mwoh? Yunho-shi, apa maksudmu?"

"Cih," Yunho beranjak dari duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Jae yang menahan raut tanda tanda tanya besar.

Jae merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Ia segera menanggalkan kameranya dan berlari menyusul Yunho yang duduk bersandar di balkon dengan mata terpejam.

Jae mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Yunho dengan kedua tangan memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. "Yunho-shi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Buat aku marah, nanti kau akan mendapat perhatianku."

_'Jangan pernah buat Yunho marah dan buat dia tetap nyaman di sisimu'_

"Kau sedang marah sekarang. Buat apa kubuat lebih marah lagi?"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan HoneyMoon?"

**Glek!**

Jae tak bisa menjawab. Yang ada di pikiran udangnya hanya ada liburan, jalan-jalan, bersenang-senang, dan..-

"Kau tidak menjawab." Yunho melepas earphone-nya dan membiarkannya tergantung di leher.

Jae mengangkap lengan Yunho ketika pemiliknya hampir pergi lagi meninggalkan tempat. "Yunho-shi, jangan pergi lagi." wajah Jae mendongak. Matanya memantulkan cahaya bulan yang berbinar dan bening likuid yang mulai terkumpul. Rasa bersalah memang selalu menyakiti diri sendiri.

_'Kau hanya harus peduli padanya,'_

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian." kata Jae lemah. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan berbuat apa. Otak udangnya tak pandai mencerna situasi. Dan dia harus menarik lengan Yunho untuk ketiga kalinya. "Kumohon.., kau marah karena aku tidak peduli padamu kan?"

Jae hanya menebak. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan hingga membuat Yunho sering marah kepadanya sejak mereka menikah.

"A..aku, beritahu aku kau ingin-"

"Kau tidak bisa memenuhinya."

Untuk sesaat, lidah Jae terasa kelu. "A..aku janji akan berusaha."

"Kau tidak."

_'Setidaknya buat dirimu lebih berguna dengan melakukan hal lain yang berguna untuk membayar kesalahan yang tidak bisa kau perbaiki,'_

"Apa yang tidak bisa kuperbaiki? Apa yang harus..kuperbaiki?" suara Jae terdengar lamat-lamat. Langkah kakinya perlahan mendekat hingga ia mencapai tubuh Yunho untuk memeluknya.

Yunho mengetuk-ketuk kepala Jae dengan tangannya yang terkepal. "Halo buat yang di sini. Ingat-ingat apa yang pemilikmu lakukan pada suaminya seharian."

Situasi yang krusial dan penekanan dari perasaan memaksa Jae berpikir lebih keras. Untuk sepuluh menit berikutnya harus ia habiskan untuk menangis setelah mengetahui semua yang Yunho maksud.

Melupakan kejadian pukulan dengan centong sup di puncak kepala dan teriakan Jae di Great Wall China, sikap Jae memang terhitung sangat keterlaluan sejak kakinya memijak Jerman.

Pagi mereka landing. Tentu..-Yunho muntah lagi dan Je menggerutu karena harus memapah Yunho yang lebih berat darinya. Saat di trip kesana kemari, membiarkan Yunho melakukan ini itu jika ia ingin ini dan itu lalu membuat dirinya asyik dengan acara memotret pemandangan seorang diri dan memanfaatkan Yunho -sama sekali.

Mungkin tadi Jae kesal dan menilai Yunho orang yang egois karena tak mau menuruti permintaannya-tapi harusnya ia mengerti Yunho juga lelah melakukan segalanya seharian seperti _guide _pribadi yang memandunya liburan.

Dan parahnya, ia selalu membicarakan saran Mario mengenai kuliahnya di USA hampir di setiap moment tanpa peduli bagaimana presepsi Yunho mengenai keputusannya yang individualis.

Tanpa mempertimbangkan posisi hubungan pernikahan mereka seolah itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada masa depan mereka mengenai dimana mereka akan tinggal dan dan dimana mereka kuliah agar tetap bersama dan tetap menjalani posisi sebagai pasangan.

Lalu karena sikapnya seharian ini, iru menunjukkan seola peran Yunho sebagai pasangannya sama sekali hilang dan tidak dibutuhkan.

"Bodoh."

"A..aku, aku minta maaf.."

"Kau mau dengar pendapatku? Atau masih ingin di Boston dan Roachester?"

Jae mengucek-ucek matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangan. Menahan isakkan kecilnya agar segera berhenti, barulah ia mendongak demi menatap mata Yunho meski dengan wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memilih mendengarkan bagaimana yang terbaik?"

Yunho memutar bola mata sebelum mengacak-acak puncak kepalanya gemas.

"Hah! Tumben kau pintar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-06:00-**

**Dbruuukkh!**

"Yunho-shi, tunggu..! Aku kan terjatuh, -atih! Aw...- kau curang, Yunho-shi, tunggu! Awh..." Jae meringis. Sepertinya kakinya tak bersahabat dengan sepatu roda hari ini. Sejak tadi ia sering hampir terpelanting, dan baru kali ini firasat buruknya terlaksana. "Awas saja ya! Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini..-awf!"

**Deg**

Jae mendongak. Mengikuti alur sebuah lengan panjang berbalut jacket bulu sintetis putih dengan sarung tangan yang hangat.

Barulah setelah itu, sepasang mata Jae beradu dengan sepasang mata yang memberikan tatapan waspada yang terselimuti rasa ingin tahu yang sama. Mengingatkan Jae akan tatapan mata seseorang.

"Kubantu."

_'Kubantu'_

"Kim Jaejoong"

_'Kim Jaejoong'_

**To be Continued**

**Pesan penting dari Author: Dengan sangat menyesal, Author Alra akan HIATUS untuk kurun waktu yang terhitung satuan tahun. **

**Rencana Alra menjadi anak santri pondok begitu tiba-tiba diberitahukan ortu Alra, dan Alra sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan lebih untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini selesai sebelum tanggal 4 Juni 2014, Alra sungguh minta maaf. Jadi, otomatis Alra akan meninggalkan FanFiction. Net selama bertahun-tahun dan mungkin akan kembali setiap tahun hanya maksimal- 7 hari - untuk kembali aktif sebelum kembali ke pondok. Alra sungguh minta maaf. Alra sungguh minta maaf. Bila Alra memiliki kesempatan, Alra akan melanjutkan FanFiction ini, mungkin akan up-date lagi ketika Alra memiliki liburan dari pondok..-satu tahun kemudian. **

**Untuk yang sudah tidak sabar atau mungkin-malas menunggu chapter selanjutnya up-date dari Alra, tidak melanjutkan membaca tidak apa-apa kok. Alra mengerti. Akan tetapi Alra akan sangat senang bila mau ada yang setia menunggu. Hehe..**

**Untuk yang punya pesan, unek-unek, kritikan, sampaikan saja kepada Alra lewat PM, yah?**

**Alra senang Alra punya teman berbagi, dan pembaca yang antusias seperti kalian, Alra tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk disampaikan kecuali, mohon do'a-nya semoga Alra berhasil selama di pondok dan masa depan. Alra sayang kalian. **

**Salam,**

**Alra**

**See next chapter!**

**.**

**Thank's for read**


End file.
